


Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: M/M, Search and Rescue, Sex Slavery, Sexual Assault, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's not a good idea to make enemies in the Outer Territories (even though it can't always be helped).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I was chatting with moomkin yesterday, she shared a story idea that she had thought of. We began throwing ideas for it back and forth, and soon we realized that this was something we could manage to do together! So, even though she doesn't have the time at the moment to do a multi-chapter story herself, she and I will be working on this together. I'll do the writing, and she'll do the beta reading as we put our ideas together into this story which we hope you will enjoy. :)

“Sir, this one appears empty as well. However, I think I may have found something that could be useful. I’m going to check the terminal in this room to see if there’s anything more.”

Eli Vanto lowered his comlink a few inches, his eyes sweeping the room as he waited for a response. The lighting was dim, its only source that of the sunlight peeking in through the small, high windows on the wall opposite the doorway where he stood.

“Acknowledged, Ensign Vanto,” came the reply a moment later, Captain Thrawn’s voice smooth and even. “When you are finished, please join us in the entry hall of the main house.”

“Yes, sir.” His boots thudded quietly on the wooden floor as he walked across the room to the computer terminal. Setting his comlink on the desk, he bent over and looked for an activation switch. The technology here was on the older side, but given where he had come from, he was used to that. He ran his fingers along the edges of the processing tower, feeling for any indentations or other evidence of an ON button.

The distinctive _click_ of a door latch closing behind him sent ice through his blood.

“Well, well, if it isn’t _pretty boy_.”

Eli’s eyes narrowed. He recognized that voice. Stiffening, he moved to stand up—

“Ah! Slowly now. No sudden movements.”

Pressing his lips together grimly, Eli raised his hands and slowly turned around. As he had expected, the other man had a blaster trained on him, sneering at Eli through his braided beard, an unfriendly glint in his eye. Eli swallowed. “Aren’t you supposed to be locked up, Angel?”

“’Supposed to be,’” the man repeated mockingly. “As you can see, I made it out.” He waved the muzzle of the blaster at Eli, indicating that he should step away from the desk. Seeing no other immediate option available, Eli complied.

“Why are you here? What do you want?” he asked, glancing quickly around the room to confirm that it was just the two of them.

“You.”

Eli blinked. “Wh-what?” he sputtered lamely. “What do you mean, me?”

“Sorry, kid. No monologue of my wicked schemes here. That’s all the information you get.” With that, Angel flicked the blaster downward as a fiery bolt shot toward Eli, catching him with a glancing blow on the thigh. Crying out in shock and pain, Eli went down, his hands grasping desperately at the burn.

“What are you doing?!” he yelled, knowing even as he said it that the question was pointless. The searing pain was clouding his thinking.

Angel approached him, keeping his blaster trained on Eli as he dug a rag out of his pocket. “I don’t need you dead, kid, but I do need you quiet. And to know that I won’t hesitate to use this if I have to.” He raised the blaster at the words. Eli tried to scramble away from him, gasping in pain at the movement. 

Behind Angel, the door opened, and two others entered the room. The distraction was just enough. Angel fell forward, pressing hard on Eli’s wounded leg and covering Eli’s face with the rag. Unable to help himself, Eli gasped sharply as the wound tore open beneath Angel’s hand, and he breathed in the fumes of whatever the rag had been soaked in. He felt himself going dizzy, the voices of the others in the room as they spoke to each other growing fuzzy and dull. His muscles refused to respond, and at last he went limp as he passed out completely.

~~~~~

“Ensign Vanto?”

Thrawn frowned at the lack of response. He had expected Eli back by now, or at least to have heard from him if he had found something significant. But Eli was the only who had not returned from the search of the governor’s private summer complex, and he was not answering Thrawn’s hails over the comlink.

“Is something the matter?” 

Thrawn turned as Governor Tollon came up to him, the older man’s brow furrowed and the corners of his mouth turned down.

“One of my men is not responding,” Thrawn replied matter-of-factly. “It may be nothing, but I would like to go investigate it.”

The governor nodded. “Of course. Would you like me to come with you?” He looked around as if to determine who was missing.

“That won’t be necessary.” Thrawn motioned to two of the stormtroopers to join him. “If there does end up being a problem, you will be informed.”

The governor bowed his head. “Very well, Captain.”

The trip across the grounds took only a few minutes. The private cabin where Eli had last been searching stood quiet and still, with no sign of struggle or anything out of place. Even so, the stormtroopers at Thrawn’s side held their weapons ready as the three of them cautiously made their way to the front door. Withdrawing his own blaster, Thrawn held up a hand, wordlessly ordering the soldiers to keep silent. Then, lowering his hand to the door handle, with his blaster ready in the other, he slowly turned the handle, pulling the door open and peering warily inside.

The entryway was empty, as well as the hall beyond it. The lights were out, and the place was shut up as it would be when not in use. With a terse nod, Thrawn led them inside. They made quick work of checking every room, but the house appeared empty. As they stepped into what appeared to be a study, something caught Thrawn’s eye. 

Eli’s comlink rested on the desk.

Thrawn immediately crossed the room to the desk, nudging the comlink with the tip of his blaster before picking it up. He ran his fingers along its form, dark thoughts playing at the edge of his mind. Why would Eli leave his comlink here? Where would he have gone?

He looked around the room, taking in the details. Was there any sign that someone else might have been here?

His eyes fell on it just seconds before one of the troopers saw it. “Sir,” the trooper said, pointing at a fresh burn mark along the floor near the far corner.

“Yes, I see it.” Thrawn stepped over to investigate, and out of the corner of his eye he saw that the other stormtrooper positioned himself in the doorway, his head swiveling as he kept guard in case anyone decided to sneak up on them from behind. Thrawn stopped. Something else had caught his eye, and he knelt down, pulling off his glove and running his finger along the floor.

Blood.

“I need a medical team in here right away,” he said, keeping his voice under firm control. “We need to test this blood to confirm if it belongs to Ensign Vanto.” Pulling his glove back on, he rose to his feet. “And please inspect the house once more. Look for any signs of a break in or struggle. See if there is any more blood anywhere, whether new or old.”

“Yes, sir.”

~~~~~

“I’m sorry, my lord, but the security system in that entire section of the property has been down for months.” The head guard was visibly nervous, shifting from one foot to the other as he spoke, his cheeks and ears flushed and the muscles in his neck and shoulders tense. “I have mentioned it several times, but no one has managed to get in to repair it.” His voice dropped. “Frankly, it could do with an upgrade, if you ask me.”

“Your opinion was not requested,” Governor Tollon snapped. But then he sighed and raised his chin. “But you are probably right. It is about time for that.”

Thrawn frowned, narrowing his eyes as he observed the interchange. He did not, however, acknowledge it. “So these guest houses and other outbuildings here have no active security at all?” he asked instead, pointing at the diagram displayed in front of them.

“None,” the head guard confirmed with a shake of his head.

“And this was the case at the time of your niece’s disappearance?” Thrawn asked, directing the question at the governor.

Governor Tollon bowed his head, obviously chagrined. “Yes, but she would have known better. As it is, you said the cabin was still closed up and unused.”

“It appeared so,” Thrawn said. “But it still could have been used for clandestine purposes.” He pulled up his datapad, sifting through it briefly before turning it toward Governor Tollon. “Do you recognize these items?”

The other man frowned as he looked at the images on the datapad. “Those do look like some of her journals and clothing,” he admitted slowly. His gaze shifted upward to meet Thrawn’s. “Where were these?” he asked slowly.

“In the cabin where Ensign Vanto has gone missing.”

“You don’t say.” The governor’s frown deepened. “They could have been left from an earlier visit,” he pointed out. “The younger ones often like to use the guest cabins when they visit. It makes them feel like they have some autonomy.”

Thrawn raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, an officer from the _Thunder Wasp_ jogged toward them. The urgent look in his eyes sent a thrill of dread down Thrawn’s spine, but he kept the reaction hidden. 

“One moment please, Governor,” Thrawn said, tipping his head. The governor nodded, and Thrawn turned away to meet with the officer.

“The report, sir,” the man said, handing a datacard to Thrawn, who slipped it into his datapad. 

He was silent at he read the information. “Thank you, Lieutenant,” he murmured a moment later, feeling his jaw clench involuntarily. The blood had been Eli’s, and the security system that could have shown them what exactly had happened was conveniently down. The only consolation he had at the moment was that there had been a burn mark on the floor and very little blood. It was possible that any other shots had fully hit their mark, and that if there had been more blood as a result of a deadly struggle, most of it had been cleaned up; but it was also possible that there had simply been the one shot and just enough of a struggle to spill a few drops of blood, sufficiently incapacitating Eli to take him away alive and relatively unharmed. They were, after all, investigating the potential kidnapping of the governor’s niece. If the kidnappers were still in the area, it was possible that they could be responsible for Eli’s disappearance as well. 

“I must report our findings to Commander Cheno,” Thrawn said as he returned to the other two men, keeping his voice carefully under control. “After which time, we can determine our next course of action.”

“Did the blood belong to your missing person?” Governor Tollon asked, nodding toward Thrawn’s datapad.

“Yes.” Thrawn gave him a sharp nod. “And hopefully the crews searching for any further evidence of where he might have been taken will bring up something useful. If he has been taken by those who took your niece, we could potentially save both with one rescue mission.”

The governor brightened somewhat. “Yes. Let us hope they do.”

~~~~~

“And you think the same people who took Clairen Suyama may have also taken Ensign Vanto?”

Thrawn’s eyes shifted from Commander Cheno’s face toward the direction of Eli’s last known location. “It is probable, Commander, although at this time we have no certain evidence.” His expression hardened. “I do not believe there was sufficient time between my last communication with Ensign Vanto and our initial inspection of the house for it to be scrubbed clean had there been more blood. As no evidence of a body has yet been found, either, it seems reasonable to assume he was taken alive.”

“We just don’t know if it was the same people,” Commander Cheno murmured.

Thrawn nodded. “Correct.”

“But it would be odd for two separate groups to have a big enough grudge against the governor to break onto his private property at the same time,” the commander continued, frowning thoughtfully. “So it would make sense for it to be the same. But why would they come back? His niece has been missing for three days now.”

Thrawn’s eyes narrowed as he clasped his hands behind his back. “Unless they never left.”

Commander Cheno’s head twitched. “What are you saying? They could be holding his niece somewhere here, on his own property?”

“Not likely,” Thrawn said with a shake of his head. “They would want to maintain the advantage, and Governor Tollon has the advantage on his own property. But there could be someone on the inside working with his enemy.”

Commander Cheno’s face grew dark. “I don’t like the sound of that any better.”

“No,” Thrawn agreed. “But part of the governor’s security system has been inoperable for some time with no effort made to repair it.”

“That is suspicious,” Commander Cheno said, nodding. He glanced at Thrawn. “His excuse, of course, is that they hardly stay here anymore, so it was never a priority.”

“And yet they decided to come here after receiving threats, knowing the security was not sufficient.”

Commander Cheno rumbled something deep in his throat. “An unwise move, to be sure. Perhaps he thought the threat would only follow him and not his extended family. He stayed in town.”

“Perhaps.” Thrawn allowed his voice to cool a few degrees. Something was definitely off here, and he had a feeling it was more than the governor’s incompetence. He half turned toward the commander. “Have you narrowed it down to which group might be the perpetrator?”

“Narrowed it down, yes.” The commander straightened, looking down at his datapad as he searched for the information. “The most likely candidates are these,” he said, handing the datapad to Thrawn, who took in the names silently. “These are all fronts, of course. The actual groups suspected behind them are these.” He pointed to the two lists of names.

Thrawn nodded. “I recommend checking the backgrounds of Governor Tollon’s staff, see if any of them have connections to one or more of these groups.”

“We will do that.” Commander Cheno took the datapad back. “Are you all right, Captain?” he then asked, lowering his voice.

“Yes, Commander,” Thrawn answered, turning his gaze back to the other.

The commander hesitated a moment. “It’s just that I know you and Ensign Vanto have been together for a while.” His mouth flatted. “We will find him. I promise.”

Thrawn nodded again, looking toward the cabin again. “I know we will, Commander. Permission to join the search?”

“Of course.” Commander Cheno waved him away. “I will go speak with the governor.”

~~~~~

Eli groaned. His wrists hurt like crazy, warring with the pounding ache in his head. He blinked his eyes open—or tried to. He couldn’t tell if they were open or not. With great effort, he opened and closed his eyes slowly, counting each time. Gradually, the room around him sharpened into view. 

As sharp as a dark, dingy cell could ever get.

Closing his eyes, he groaned again. Now, at least, he knew why his wrists hurt. They were pulled up over his head, bound in shackles to the wall behind him. He wiggled his fingers experimentally. They tingled. Great. 

He took a deep breath and immediately regretted it. The place smelled as horrible as it looked. Holding his breath for several long seconds, he took a moment to remember what had happened. They had been on Truro, helping Governor Tollon figure out what happened to his missing niece. She had last been seen at the governor’s summer house several days ago. They had been searching the place, looking for any sign of where she might have gone. He had been jumped while checking out one of the cabins. Jumped by one of the pirates he and Thrawn had taken down while they were still on the _Blood Crow_. And that blasted pirate had shot him. Gritting his teeth, Eli opened his eyes and looked down at his leg, afraid that he would find it festering and infected.

To his surprise, he discovered that the blaster wound had actually been tended and bandaged. He could see the edges of a bacta patch beneath the long, white strip of cloth tied tightly around his upper leg, holding the patch in place. He frowned, shifting his leg a bit experimentally. The pain there was practically gone, just the tightness of a healing injury. So Angel had meant it when he said he didn’t need Eli dead.

Then what _did_ he need Eli for?

“Ah, I see you’re awake,” an unpleasant but familiar voice rattled over the intercom system into the cell.

“What the hell is going on?” Eli demanded, scowling at the ceiling. He couldn’t see where the camera was, but obviously Angel had some way to see him if he knew he was awake.

Angel clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “You’ll find out soon enough. But I’m afraid I can’t have you awake quite yet, so just close your eyes now for another little nap.” There was a snort. “Besides, it’ll help the healing process.”

“You can’t—” Eli was cut off as a loud hissing sound filled the room. A faint haze drifted down into the room from one of the corners. “What—”

His head fell forward on his chest as he fell unconscious again.

~~~~~

The lack of progress was infuriating. Not that anyone would be able to tell had they looked at him. Thrawn merely appeared dedicated to his work. He had, after all, not rested for a moment since Eli’s disappearance. After he had done his own inspection of the area, he set about sifting through all the information they had gathered so far, searching for any and every connection between the disappearances.

It wasn’t that he thought Eli was incapable of taking care of himself. He was resourceful in his own right, and Thrawn had faith in him. But even Thrawn himself could be overwhelmed if the opposing forces were stacked too high against him.

He hated having no control over a situation, and that was exactly what was happening here. He knew that Eli’s disappearance was drawing out an emotional reaction from him, and he couldn’t afford to allow that to affect his decisions. If he was going to save Eli, he would have to remain clear-headed and calm.

He was alive. Thrawn was certain of that much. And for now, that had to be enough to keep him going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moomkin was able to contribute some of the writing in this chapter! And we have definitely continued our plotting together.

“Is this it?”

“Well, now, hear me out.”

The voices sounded strange, like they weren’t quite there. Or he wasn’t quite there. Eli tried to move but couldn’t. Perhaps he was still dreaming.

“You were very specific when we first discussed this, which is why I agreed to arrange this with you in the first place.”

“I know, I know. But we can make this work out, I’m sure of it.”

A disbelieving grunt. Footsteps. 

“This is a very interesting shade of blue.” The voice was much closer now, the almost thoughtful tone underpinned with sarcasm. “And by ‘interesting,’ I mean ‘not at all.’”

Blue?

“You see, what happened was—”

“No, _you_ see,” the first voice snapped, effectively shutting up the second. “I am in a very detail-oriented business. What sells is what’s rare. Humanoid, even more lucrative. What sells best is what has never been seen before. The price tag for ‘you can be the first to try this species’ is incredibly high.” Feet shuffled, scuffing the floor. Someone moving away? “What you promised me was an alien that has never before been documented. I have very lengthy descriptions of the biology of every single species known in this galaxy, and the one you described was not on that list. _That_ is what I contracted you for.”

“Look, I know,” the other one said defensively. “We couldn’t get that one on his own. He’s an officer. The troopers wouldn’t leave him alone. We had to settle for pretty boy here.”

There was a lengthy pause. “Well, he certainly is that.” The first voice hummed appreciatively, and Eli felt a hand grab his chin and tilt his head to the side. “Although you know that putting an actual human on the market would strike quite a blow to my reputation.”

“Aw, he’ll make up for it on looks alone.” Something in that voice—Eli was fairly certain he recognized it—sent a shudder through him. His mind was still having a hard time processing what exactly was going on. “Besides, he’s an Imperial as well. I’m sure you’ll find plenty who’d be interested for that reason alone.”

“Yes, that could be a selling point,” the first voice murmured. Silence for a moment, then an irritated huff. “Might as well check the musculature.”

There came the sound of something he couldn’t quite place. He frowned, though even managing the expression was difficult. His body was heavy, his facial muscles almost numb with how unresponsive they were.

Eli concentrated on the sound. Shears. Yes, it sounded like the high pitched scraping of blade on blade. And something else... a lower tone, the full crunch of something tough being cut. What were they doing? 

Eli felt the cold edge of the blade against his skin, and for a terrifying moment, he thought he was being cut open. There was no pain, but that didn't mean anything—he could be drugged. Numb.

There came a sudden coldness all over his body. Something was being taken from him, but he couldn't tell what... just the sensation, all at once, of something large and all-encompassing being pulled away.

Then pressure... hands. Searching his body, broad movements over his chest... pinching and pressing and running along his skin. Everywhere. Inspecting.

“He makes a decent specimen. I’ll give you five hundred.”

“Five—?!”

“If you spent more than that on the fuel to get here, then perhaps next time you won’t waste my time promising me something you don’t plan on delivering.” The voice was ice. And he could hear the distinct sound of a blaster being drawn.

“Yeah...five hundred seems fair. This was just revenge anyways.”

Footsteps again, receding this time. Then they paused.

“You know,” the other man began in a low voice, “there is the very real possibility that I could still fulfill our original deal.”

The hands that were on him stilled.

“How so?”

“This one here. They worked together before. He might be willing to come for him.”

“And bring the Imperial fleet with him? I think not. I don’t need that sort of attention here. Take your money and get out before my generosity expires.”

“Suit yourself.”

He was gone.

“Now.” The tone changed, and Eli wasn’t sure that he liked it any better. “Let’s see what we can do with you.”

~~~~~

“You won’t believe what just came through.”

Thrawn glanced up at Commander Cheno as he entered the room, setting aside his datapad slowly. The commander’s expression showed a mixture of relief and confusion. Thrawn inclined his head, inviting him to continue.

“The governor received a private call little more than half an hour ago. We have just verified that it is genuine.” Commander Cheno straightened in preparation for the drop. “His niece is being returned.”

Thrawn blinked. This was an unexpected turn of events. “Did he agree to a ransom? Or were there other stipulations to be met for her safe return?”

The commander shook his head. “Such details were not provided, I’m afraid.”

The corner of Thrawn’s mouth turned down. “Curious,” he murmured in a low voice. “Has it been determined who made the call?”

“The call was made from the local law enforcement office, apparently.”

Red eyes flickered and narrowed. “They found who was responsible?”

Commander Cheno shrugged. “They said they would discuss the details in person, presumably to avoid giving anything away over a comm line.” He gave Thrawn a look. “Even so, the timing of this seems too convenient. Something does not feel quite right.”

“Indeed,” Thrawn said, steepling his fingers in front of his chest as his eyes narrowed more. “And just the niece is being returned?” 

Cheno grimaced sympathetically. “No one else was mentioned, I’m afraid.”

A muscle in Thrawn’s jaw clenched, but he was not entirely surprised. As the commander had pointed out, the timing of the return was suspicious. It could, of course, be coincidence; but could Eli’s own disappearance be the catalyst for the girl’s return? Had the kidnappers determined that Eli would be a more valuable asset? If so, why? Eli was merely an ensign in the Imperial Navy. There was much more influence and wealth to be gained from blackmailing a governor.

“Captain?”

Thrawn shifted his gaze to the commander. “I apologize, Commander. I was merely contemplating the strangeness of the situation.” He rose from his chair. “Are we leaving now?”

“Yes,” Commander Cheno said hesitantly. “That is, I am.”

Thrawn gazed at him silently for a moment. The commander was obviously uncomfortable. “I see.”

“I’m sorry, Captain,” Commander Cheno said sincerely. “I did intend for you to join us, but the request was very specific.”

Again Thrawn’s eyes narrowed, but he nodded. “Of course, Commander. I will continue the investigation of Ensign Vanto’s disappearance here.”

The older man pressed his lips together. “Actually, they have asked that all our personnel clean up and prepare to return to the _Thunder Wasp_.” He shook his head. “It seems they want to be rid of us as soon as possible.”

Thrawn frowned. “One of our own is still missing, and we do not have all the information yet.”

“I know, Captain, and I’m sorry,” Commander Cheno said ruefully, shaking his head. “I really am. I really like Ensign Vanto, and we won’t give up on him. But this is the governor’s private property, and if he asks us to leave, we must.”

Thrawn stiffened, but he knew better than to argue. “Acknowledged, Commander.”

Commander Cheno looked like he wanted to say something more, but instead he just nodded. “I will let you know what I learn when I return, Captain,” he promised.

~~~~~

Thrawn had only been aboard the shuttle for about five minutes when an urgent message came through on the comm from the _Thunder Wasp_.

“Sir, we have received a recorded transmission addressed to you,” the comm officer said. “Would you like me to forward it?”

Something settled uneasily in Thrawn’s stomach. “Yes, Lieutenant. Please send it immediately.” He lowered himself into the chair. “What is the origin of the message?”

“Unknown, sir,” the officer said apologetically. “Although it looks like may have come from the Outer Rim. Transmission sent.”

Thrawn frowned. “Received. Thank you.” The comm ended. He glanced behind him, ensuring he was alone, and played the transmission.

A thin, mean face appeared, the hair pulled back and a braided beard just brushing the man’s chest. “Greetings, Captain,” the man said, grinning wide enough to show his teeth, but the look was far from friendly. “I’m sure you remember me. Your little friend did when I first surprised him. Oh, don’t worry!” He raised his hand in mock reassurance. “He’s not dead. No, nooo. Far from it.” He chuckled darkly. “And I’m sure he’ll be well taken care of. He’s lucky he’s got such a pretty face. They tend to keep those ones in the best shape.” His eyes crinkled as he frowned thoughtfully. “Unless he gives them a hard time, of course. Then he could find himself in some deep bantha poodoo, if you catch my meaning.” His focus suddenly shifted away. “Yeah, that’s mine,” he said, waving at someone unseen out of frame. “No, no, just leave it there. I’m just about done.” He looked back, grinning once more. “Anyway, alien, I just wanted you to know that I haven’t forgotten what you did, and now your little sidekick is going to suffer some of the payback you deserve. Unless, of course, you’d like to come offer yourself in his place. I hear they’re keen on the exotic here.” His eyes glinted with malice. “It’s up to you.” He tilted his chin, shooting Thrawn a gloating smile before ending the message.

Thrawn’s hands had tightened into fists as the transmission progressed, and his whole body was now tense with anger and frustration. So it was the Culoss pirate Angel who had taken Eli. Thrawn had thought the pirate had been locked away securely. How did he know that Thrawn and Eli would be here on Truro?

Unless the entire thing had been staged for this single act of revenge.

No. It was a ridiculous thought. Why would anyone go through so much trouble and risk the wrath of a planetary governor? Granted, there was still the possibility that the governor himself or members of his staff were involved with the plot, using the supposed kidnapping of the governor’s niece as a cover to lure the _Thunder Wasp_ to the system. But why would they involve themselves with a pirate against the Imperial Navy, especially for something as petty as revenge?

At the moment, such questions did not matter. Angel gave no direct indication of where he had taken Eli, but there were definite hints in what he said and in the background of his message. A thorough study of the transmission might give him a starting point. After all, it had been barely thirty hours since Eli’s disappearance, and Angel indicated that he had already been passed on to someone else, someone who would ensure he was “well taken care of” due to his “pretty face.” Thrawn’s stomach churned at the implication, but that, too, was its own clue. It had to be someone whose range of influence extended at least to within thirty hours’ travel of Truro. If Thrawn could gain any additional information from what could be seen behind Angel as he spoke, that could help narrow it down further.

Once Commander Cheno came back with what information he could gather from the return of Clairen Suyama, they could compare notes and determine their next course of action. With the situation on Truro effectively under control now, there was a greater chance that Thrawn would be able to go after Eli himself.

And he would not let anything stop him.

~~~~~

When Eli woke up again, he stared silently at the ceiling for a long time.

This was not the cell on Angel’s ship. Far from it, in fact. For one, he was no longer restrained. For another, he could feel a deep, soft mattress beneath him, with equally luxurious pillows and bed covering. As he turned his head to take in the room, he found that the room was rather lavish, reminding him of the images of personal quarters on cruise liners that he had seen in the past. The bed was large, and the furniture in the room was high quality, fancier than anything he had ever experienced, with décor to match. There was even a window at one end of the room, with the shimmer of stars on the other side.

Sitting up, he discovered that his uniform was gone. Taking its place was an outfit he had never seen before and certainly never would have chosen for himself—not the least because he was sure it cost at least a few months’ salary. He ran his hand over the fabric, shivering at the way it felt both against his hand and against his skin. A thin undershirt clung tightly to his body, sleeveless, with a low neckline and cut several inches above the waistband of his trousers so that a wide band of skin across his midsection was exposed. The undershirt itself was white, and the material was smooth and incredibly comfortable, certainly much more so than the Navy-issued ones he normally wore. The skin-tight trousers that were apparently vacuum-sealed to his lower half were black, studded with tiny dark gemstones in an intricate pattern around his waist and a silver clasp at the front, with a large, shining jewel in the center. He blushed at the way the clothing style left little to the imagination.

Closing his eyes, he buried his face in his hands. Where was he, how did he get here, and why was he dressed in this ridiculous fashion? All of his recent memories seemed to be eluding him, and that made him even more uneasy.

A knock on the door made him jump. “Just a minute!” he called out, fearing that whoever it was might just enter before he could find a way to make himself a bit more decent. After fumbling around in the dresser and wardrobe in the room, he found a long, tan vest and some black leather boots. He looked absurd, he knew, but there was nothing for it. After pulling on the boots and throwing the vest over his shoulders, he quickly grabbed a brown belt to tie it all together and answered the door.

A pale orange Twi’lek stood patiently in the hallway, and Eli’s eyes widened in surprise. The expression on the Twi’lek’s face was aloof but not unfriendly. “I am glad to see you are awake,” he said in accented Basic, giving Eli a small bow. “You may call me Olm Toqema. Are you ready?”

“I, uh—” Eli stammered, not entirely sure what he was supposed to be ready for. “I guess?”

“Very good.” Olm turned, indicating that Eli should follow him. 

Eli only hesitated for a moment before stepping after him, closing the door behind him as he left the room. “Where are we?” he asked after an agonizing few minutes of silence, hoping the question wouldn’t be considered too rude. When his guide glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow, Eli shrugged and gave him a confused smile. “I’m sorry. I don’t remember how I got here.”

Olm nodded, and something passed over his face, but it was gone before Eli could read it. “You are on the Gem of the Aurora,” he said, as if that explained everything.

Eli nodded, but he had no idea what that meant. It did sound like a cruise liner name, but why would he be on one of those? Surely this wasn’t just an off-shore leave gone wrong. This was not the sort of thing he would do, and anyway, he was pretty sure he couldn’t afford this place. Just the hallway alone felt more expensive than anything he had ever seen before. He wrapped his arms around his torso self-consciously. The carpet beneath his feet was thick and lush, and the lamps were polished gold, with crystal gems hanging from each. The doors they passed were hand-carved of rich, dark wood, and everything was in impeccable condition. It was extravagant.

And then they exited the hall.

Eli halted in his tracks, his mouth falling open. The room they stepped into fell away so that they were actually standing on a gallery looking down over the main attraction. They were on a ship, of that he was fairly certain now. High above, a huge strip of the hull forming the ceiling was made almost entirely of transparisteel, revealing a breathtaking display of stars and a nearby nebula filled with brilliant reds and golds with tinges of green at the edges. For a long moment, he just stared upward at the sight. But then his gaze was drawn back down into the room below him. Pools of numerous sizes and shapes dotted the floor at varying levels, shining in blues and greens, with waterfalls pouring from some of the smaller pools into the larger ones. Lounging chairs and bistro tables lined the pools, with booths and covered pavilions in the wider gaps between them. Everywhere were lamps and torches and chandeliers, filling the entire place with a warm glow. Around the edges of the vast room shone the garish lights of restaurants and shops, while the four primary corners sported massive staircases of glistening stone extending from the first floor to the ground floor. The upper floors, such as where Eli stood, housed hallway after hallway, presumably with just as many rooms as the ones Eli had just passed, most likely more.

And everywhere there were people, a wide assortment of beings from every corner of the galaxy. The place was practically buzzing with species both familiar and unfamiliar to Eli. A moment passed before he realized he was gawking at the spectacle. Blinking and licking his suddenly dry lips, he turned hastily to his guide, only to find that he was simply waiting patiently while Eli took it all in.

“I’m sorry,” Eli said awkwardly. “I just, uh—I hadn’t realized—”

A faint smile ghosted the other’s lips. “It is quite a sight the first time,” he agreed. “If you’re ready...?”

“Y-yes, yes, of course.” Taking a deep breath, Eli adjusted his vest and followed his Twi’lek escort again as he led Eli along the gallery. “And where is it that we’re going?”

“The Master has requested to see you.”

“The...Master?” Eli felt a shiver run down his spine, and he wasn’t quite sure why.

Olm glanced sideways at him. “You have no need to fear him. He merely wishes to see you and to discuss a proposition with you.”

“Ah.” Somehow, that didn’t exactly fill Eli with confidence. Looking up, he saw that they were moving toward the front of the ship. “What exactly is this place?”

Again, Olm gave him a look that made Eli feel as naïve and backwater as everyone assumed. “A luxury resort,” he replied simply.

Eli’s brow furrowed as he frowned. “But that doesn’t make sense...” he muttered. Why would he be here? He should be back on the ship. On the... _Blood Crow_? No, the _Thunder Wasp_. That was right. They had transferred at Thrawn’s last promotion.

The reminder sent a brief wave of melancholy through him, but he quickly shook it off. There were more important matters to deal with right now than moping over that.

But speaking of Thrawn—or rather, thinking of Thrawn—where was _he_? How very odd that Eli was here with no sign of anyone else from his ship, especially Thrawn. And why couldn’t he remember how he got here? That was the biggest mystery.

Perhaps this “Master” would be up to answering some questions for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Commander Cheno contacted the shuttle on his way back, and within minutes of his return, they were climbing the sky on their way back to the _Thunder Wasp_. Except for a few short words of command, he remained silent, and Thrawn waited patiently. 

Once they were aboard the ship, the commander invited him to his office. Thrawn followed, only taking a seat after Commander Cheno had done so himself.

“Commander?”

“Captain.” Commander Cheno’s voice was weary. He sat back in his chair, silently regarding Thrawn for a moment. Then he grimaced, shifting and straightening somewhat. “It was an inside job done by someone on the governor’s staff,” he said, watching Thrawn for any reaction. It was a useless gesture. Thrawn had already guessed that was the case, and the confirmation did not bring any sort of relief. Eli was still missing. Commander Cheno gave a half-hearted shrug. “That’s what they said at the station.”

“You don’t believe them?”

“Well...” the commander said, drawing the word out as he leaned forward, folding his arms on the desk and weaving his fingers together. “I think there’s more to it than they said. There was something shifty going on, of that I have no doubt.” He sighed. “Apparently the man involved did not realize the group he was working with had rather insidious roots. As soon as he heard what sort of threats they were making against Governor Tollon’s niece, he confessed to being involved with her kidnapping.”

The corner of Thrawn’s mouth turned downward. “So she was not released by the group that held her?”

“No, they did release her,” Commander Cheno said, his own voice colored with confusion. “From what I was told, the man was able to arrange an agreement between the opposition group and the governor in exchange for the safe return of his niece. I assume it was primarily a monetary exchange.”

“A ransom.”

“Effectively,” Commander Cheno agreed, nodding.

“And she was there when you arrived?”

“No.” Commander Cheno frowned. “I never saw her, but the governor assured me everything is now under control.”

Thrawn’s eyes narrowed.

“I know,” the commander said, raising his hands defensively. “Like I said, there’s something more going on. I’m just not sure what yet.”

“Who was the man on staff involved in her disappearance?” Thrawn asked, folding his own hands in his lap.

“They wouldn’t tell me,” Commander Cheno said, grimacing. “Nor was he at the station. I didn’t see anyone from opposition group, either. In fact, the trip to the station was essentially a formality. Notes were exchanged, the result of the investigation was affirmed, and Governor Tollon expressed his confirmation that things had been settled to his satisfaction. All information for my report to show that this situation has been resolved so we can move on.”

“And yet not everything has been resolved,” Thrawn said, his eyes glinting. “We have one of our own missing.”

“I know,” Commander Cheno said. “And I said as much.”

“And?”

“The governor expressed his condolences, assured me they would continue investigating it themselves, and will pass on what information they find.”

“That is—” Thrawn began, stopping himself as he realized he was dangerously close to crossing the line with what he was about to say. Instead, he breathed deeply through his nose, narrowing his eyes until they were mere slits of glowing red. “It does not matter. I know who took Eli. Ensign Vanto,” he corrected himself hastily.

Commander Cheno pretended to ignore the slip. “You do?” he asked, his eyebrows shooting upward.

“While you were at the station, I received a transmission,” Thrawn replied with a slight nod. “It was from a pirate he and I had worked together to capture when we were stationed on the _Blood Crow_.” Thrawn’s mouth flattened into a grim line. “It would seem he has escaped confinement and has decided to enact revenge.”

The commander’s eyes widened. “Really?” He shook his head. “And he knew you’d be here?”

“That’s just it.” Thrawn fixed an intense gaze on the commander. “I believe he drew us here.”

Commander Cheno frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You said you felt there was something more going on,” Thrawn said. “I believe you are correct. I advise that you search for any connection between the opposition group, this insider on the governor’s staff, and even the governor himself with a Culoss pirate named Angel.”

Cheno’s frown deepened. “You do realize what you are implying?”

“Oh yes,” Thrawn said, tipping his head. “And I would not say it if I was not certain. In the meantime, I am going to go find Ensign Vanto.”

Commander Cheno sat up straight. “You know where he is?”

“Not exactly,” Thrawn admitted with a quiet sigh. “But I have been studying the transmission nearly the whole time you’ve been away, and I have a few ideas that I would like to explore.” He shifted almost nervously. “Given your permission, of course.”

Commander Cheno looked grim but thoughtful as he met Thrawn’s gaze. “I’m not so sure, Captain.”

Thrawn blinked, surprised. “Why not, if I may ask, sir?”

“I will consider it on one condition,” the commander said. “No, on two.” He held up two fingers. “First, give me a copy of the transmission and everything you’ve learned from it, to help me in my own investigation of those on Truro who may be involved; and second, you must take Lieutenant Judson and a squad of stormtroopers with you.”

Thrawn tilted his head, somewhat confused. The sharing of information made sense, but the other...? “I do not know what sort of situation I might be entering, Commander. I do not want to put others in unnecessary harm.”

“Be glad I’m not making you take the entire _Thunder Wasp_ with you, Captain,” Commander Cheno rumbled, but there was a good-natured twinkle in his eye. “At least, not right away. But when was the last time you slept?”

“I am fully capable—”

“That was not my question, Captain.”

Thrawn snapped his mouth shut, silently vying with the commander for several seconds. Then he submitted reluctantly, glancing away. “Your point is valid, sir.”

Commander Cheno nodded. “Good. You have been under a great deal of stress lately, and if you want the best chance to rescue Ensign Vanto, then you need to be at your highest alert. The lieutenant can manage the shuttle while you get some sleep. Assuming, of course, you intend to head out right away.”

“Of course.” Thrawn paused, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. “I advise moving the _Thunder Wasp_ away from Truro prior to my departure, however. I would not want anyone to see a shuttle leaving and report it to those who might be holding El—Ensign Vanto.”

“Whatever you need, Captain.” Commander Cheno rose to his feet, and Thrawn followed. “We will find him. Just tell me what you need me to do.”

~~~~~

It was the largest private suite he had ever seen.

At first he wondered if they had merely entered another level of the entertainment sector, albeit one set apart from the rest and much more quiet. The long hall leading here had displayed an impressive view of the main attraction spread out below it, cut off from the noise and humid heat by glass walls. The air here was fresh and clean and cool, and there was soft music playing from an unknown source, drowning out any additional noise caused by the ship itself.

The room they had passed into had the vague feel of an officer’s lounge on a larger ship, although it was much more posh. The wall opposite the entry was covered with windows, looking out over the stars and the nebula he had seen through the roof of the main part of the ship. The area in front of the viewports, which was set down from the rest of the room by several steps, was scattered with lush couches and chairs, small tables set up among them. On one side, there was even a freestanding fireplace, filled with clear stones above which flickered blue flames. In the far left corner, opposite the incredible view, was a fully stocked bar, while along the right wall there spanned a uniquely shaped pool, faint steam rising from its surface. The wall behind it was covered with colored tiles and shimmering lights, over which a thin layer of water flowed, adding its gentle sound to the relaxed atmosphere. The walls on both the left and the right were dominated by large archways, opening onto hallways with more rooms beyond.

Except for the two of them, the room was completely empty.

At first Eli had been suspicious. Now he was certain—there was no way he belonged in a place as luxurious as this. So what was he doing here?

“Ah, thank you, Olm.”

The voice startled Eli, and he looked up to see a man entering the room from the archway on the left. The man was tall and by common standards good-looking. He wore long, flowing robes with a wide sash across his waist, and his arms were held open in greeting as he grinned at his guests. Out of the corner of his eye, Eli saw Olm Toqema bow.

“Do you need anything else at this time, Master?” Olm asked respectfully.

“No, this will do for now. You may go.”

Again the Twi’lek bowed, then turned and left. Eli stared after him anxiously, not wanting to be left alone with this man known as the Master. _Master_. Master of what? Once more, the questions began nagging in his mind: what was he doing there? What did this guy want from him? How did he even get here, and where was here?

“Welcome, Eli Vanto,” the man said once the Twi’lek was gone.

Eli turned back to him, gulping silently and smiling out of habit. “Thank you, sir,” he answered. Something in the way the man looked at him made him slightly uncomfortable, but he couldn’t place why. And…how did he know his name? “Although to be honest, I think there’s been a mistake. I—”

The man laughed, and Eli was surprised to find that it was actually a rather pleasant sound. “No, no,” he said with a shake of his head and a friendly pat on Eli’s shoulder. “There is no mistake.” 

“But you see, I have no idea why I’m—”

The man frowned, running his hand along the vest Eli had thrown over his ridiculous outfit. “Was this what you were given to wear?”

Eli shifted his weight self-consciously. He knew what had just happened. This man was deflecting his questions by exploiting something that was obviously bothering Eli. But Eli couldn’t give up a chance to get a new pair of clothes. He’d been subconsciously wrapping his arms around his exposed torso the whole time. “Well, I—”

“Never mind,” the man muttered with a dismissive wave of his hand. “We’ll find you something better. I’ve got plenty to choose from.” Eli swallowed again as the man turned to lead him away. “Would you like anything to drink?” They paused as they nearly passed the bar, but Eli just shook his head. “Very well,” the man said, nodding. “Come this way.”

Eli cautiously followed him under the archway into the hall beyond. They were moving too quickly for him to see much through the doorways on either side as they passed, but it wasn’t long before they stepped through a large opening on the right, actual wooden doors with glass panels propped open on either side. Eli froze as soon as they stepped inside. The entire wall across from where they stood was covered with windows, just like in the lounge; against the wall to their right was a massive bed with towering posts and exotic curtains. A smaller doorway beside it most likely led to a ‘fresher. The wall to their left had two doorways, one near them and one closer to the windows, and between them was a modest sitting area with an entertainment system.

This was clearly the man’s personal quarters.

“Oh, you don’t have to—” he began, stopping and backing up as his cheeks flushed with warmth from embarrassment.

“You are my guest, please,” the man said, holding out a hand invitingly. “You look terribly uncomfortable in those clothes, and as my people provided them to you, that makes me feel as if I am failing as a host. It is my duty to rectify it.”

“I—well—um...” Eli stammered. “But you don’t have to give me your own clothes.” The gesture, although thoughtful, was rather strange, and it only served to make Eli feel more uncomfortable. Perhaps it was a cultural thing.

“Oh, it’s only temporary, anyway,” the man said, chuckling quietly. “We can’t very well have a decent discussion if you’re distracted. I will get you something properly your own once we’re done.”

Eli pressed his lips together and tried to smile. “All right. Thank you.” He took a step and then stopped again. “Actually, sir, I—” He bowed his head awkwardly. “With all due respect, I have no idea who you are, or even where we are.”

“Oh!” the man exclaimed with some surprise. “You don’t?” He tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow, a frown pulling at his mouth. “Please forgive me then. This is not starting out well at all.” He gave a self-deprecating laugh, reaching out and taking one of Eli’s hands in both his own. “I am Master Thana, the owner and overseer of this resort, the Gem of the Aurora. We are one of the most popular luxury destinations in the Outer Rim, as you no doubt saw for yourself on the way up here.” He winked at Eli, smiling proudly.

“Master Thana,” Eli repeated slowly. The name was not familiar to him at all. “I thank you for your hospitality, and this place is truly impressive; but as I said before, there _has_ been a mistake. I really shouldn’t be here. You see, I am part of the Imperial Navy—”

“We can go over the details in a moment,” Master Thana said, drawing Eli toward the nearest doorway on the left, near the sitting area. Eli found himself following despite his reservations, his objections lodged in his throat. As they passed through, Eli discovered that the room behind was an enormous walk-in closet, filled with more outfits that Eli was certain he had ever worn in his entire lifetime. At the other end of the room, near the second door, was an elaborate, well-lit vanity. Between that and the clothes stood a row of full-length mirrors against the wall. Eli stared. “Now.” The man stopped beside him, narrowing his eyes as he looked Eli up and down. “Wait here. I’ve got just the thing.”

Eli wanted to run as fast and as far as he could, but they were on a ship—on Master Thana’s ship, no less. There would be no getting away. And anyway, where would he go? He had no idea where they were, except that it was apparently in the Outer Rim. Which, Eli realized, could easily be a lie.

Where was the _Thunder Wasp_? Where was Commander Cheno? Where was Thrawn? Why couldn’t he remember how he ended up here? Something very strange was going on, and despite Master Thana’s congeniality, Eli had an uneasy feeling about the whole matter.

“Here, this might better suit you.”

Master Thana had returned to his side with clothes that Eli was surprised to see actually were much better than what he had on. At least, truer to who he was—meaning from the look of things, nothing appeared to be tight or revealing. Which made Eli mentally kick himself. Perhaps his distrust was misplaced? The man was obviously going out of his way to make Eli feel more at ease.

But then, that could be the hook.

“I...those’ll do nicely,” Eli said, trying not to come across as awkwardly as he felt and knowing that he was not entirely successful.

“Don’t say that until you’ve tried them on,” Master Thana said with another one of those good-humored laughs. 

And the man pressed the clothes into Eli’s arms, taking a step back and waiting expectedly. Eli hung onto the clothes, waiting as well. Neither moved. The silence eventually grew to be too painful for Eli to bear.

“Ahhhh...where can I try them on?” Eli finally asked.

“Right here,” Master Thana said, waving toward the mirrors. “Where else?” He smiled as though he found Eli’s request quaint.

The question was worded in a way that Eli found hard to argue with; telling the man he wanted privacy would come off as rude, especially if all this awkwardness was primarily due to cultural differences. And Eli still felt like it was better to play as polite as he could until he could get a better handle on what was going on.

“...ahhh...nowhere,” he mumbled. “This is fine.” He had never felt more physically awkward changing clothes in his life, balancing politeness with discomfort. At least the shirt fit much better. And covered his entire torso.

But as he undid the fastenings for his pants, his face suddenly burned. Somehow, he wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

“Um...”

No. He couldn’t say anything, and looking at the rest of the clothing Master Thana had provided, underwear was not included. Not that he would want to borrow used underwear. He shuddered at the thought.

“You know, maybe I could do with a drink,” Eli said suddenly, looking up at the other man and hoping desperately that his cheeks were not too red.

Master Thana chuckled, and the look that flashed briefly in his eye told Eli that he understood Eli was self-conscious. “Of course. Meet me out in the living area when you’re done.” He turned to go, then paused and looked over his shoulder. “Alcoholic or no?”

Eli blinked, not realizing there was a choice. But as much as he wanted to drown his embarrassment at the moment, it would not be wise to knowingly allow his inhibitions to be lowered right now. “Uh, non-alcoholic, if that’s all right.”

“Of course.” Master Thana tipped his head then left the room.

Eli immediately turned around, putting his back to the doorway in case Master Thana returned unexpectedly and stripping the pants off as quickly as possible. Then he snatched up the replacement ones and hastily shoved his legs inside, nearly knocking himself over in the process. Ah yes, this was much better, he thought as he straightened the waistband and pulled the shirt down over it. The clothes still accentuated his form, but it was not quite so restricting.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced at the pile of clothes he left on the floor. With a grimace, he turned away. Master Thana could dispose of them however he wished.

It was only as he strode out of the room that he realized how unwise it had been to turn his back on a potential attack from behind. However, Master Thana had had plenty of opportunity to take him down since he arrived, and he had shown no inclination to do so. Perhaps Eli was just too jumpy because of the circumstance of his being here, which was still a mystery.

And yet, there was still something off. The title _Master_ could imply some form of teacher or instructor, but this was no school. No, for a luxury resort to have a Master—

His blood went cold.

He moved quickly down the hall back toward the lounge. “Eli!” Master Thana’s voice called across the room the moment Eli appeared in the doorway. He had set up a tray on one of the tables near the windows. “Please, come join me.” He beckoned Eli with a grin and an appreciative glance over his new look.

A shiver ran down Eli’s back. He had to get out here.

But he would have to play it very carefully. If this man was what he thought he was, then getting on his bad side could end Eli up on a selling block.

Straightening his back, he walked confidently toward where Master Thana waited patiently. As he approached, the man’s smile grew slightly wider. “Take a seat,” he offered, holding a hand out invitingly. There were two chairs with a long couch sat between them. He took a chair, noting how Master Thana’s eyes followed his every move, as if studying him. The moment Eli sat down, Master Thana did the same, settling on the couch near Eli. Reaching out, he picked up the teapot in the center of the tray, pouring some of the steaming liquid into each of the two cups sitting side-by-side.

“Please let me know if you like this,” he said as he stirred some cream into both. “It is a favorite of this region, although some find it a bit too sweet. I admit I have rather a sweet tooth myself,” he added with a mischievous smile. Then he picked up the cup on its saucer and handed it to Eli. 

Eli took it with a small bow of his head. He had watched every movement, and Master Thana had done the exact same thing to both drinks. Even so, he waited until the other took a sip of his own before trying it himself. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it was rather good, and after the first tentative sip, he took a deeper one. “Mm,” he murmured, nodding. “It is good.”

Master Thana smiled and sat back. “Excellent.” Lifting the cup to his lips, he gazed at Eli thoughtfully.

Eli sat at the edge of his seat, unwilling to allow himself to relax. His elbows rested on his knees as he leaned forward, holding the cup and saucer carefully. “Olm Toqema said that you had a proposition for me,” he began slowly. Sucking in a deep breath, he looked up at Master Thana.

“I do,” Master Thana confirmed, his voice suddenly more serious than Eli had yet heard it. “One that I think could be profitable to us both.”

Eli pursed his lips as he glanced down, noticing that his knuckles had gone white with how tightly he was gripping the cup. He made an effort to loosen his hold. “The thing is, Master Thana, I shouldn’t be here. Really.” He looked up again, watching the other man’s reaction. “I am part of the Imperial Navy, and I can’t just leave it. You have no idea how much trouble I would be in if I did that.”

Master Thana tipped his head, giving Eli a curious look. “But you’re no longer part of the Navy,” he said.

Eli choked on his tea. “Pardon?”

Master Thana sat forward, setting his drink down. “You arrived here several days ago with a friend. Something had obviously happened on your latest assignment, and he had brought you here in the hope that it might cheer you up, given that the situation had resulted in your discharge.”

“Discharge?!” Eli repeated incredulously, his eyebrows shooting upward in shock. He nearly dropped both cup and saucer. “That can’t be right. I would remember something like that.”

Master Thana shrugged. “I had no reason to doubt his claims, especially given your state when you arrived. But...” He stared off thoughtfully. “I was curious about a non-human in the Imperial Navy. It’s practically unheard of. Perhaps he wasn’t a friend of yours after all, and you were kidnapped.” He focused on Eli again, his eyes darkening at the thought.

Eli had startled at the mention of a non-human. “What did he look like?” he asked, perhaps a bit too hastily.

“Oh, very unique, I assure you, and I have seen many species in my line of work.” The man offered what was probably supposed to be an amused smile. It made Eli shiver. “He looked almost human, but his skin was blue, and his eyes glowed a fascinating shade of red.”

Eli felt as if the floor had suddenly dropped out from under him. The man could be lying, of course. He may have had the connections to look up Eli’s service record and thus knew he worked with Thrawn, putting together a story that might seem credible enough—except that it wasn’t credible at all.

But what if he wasn’t lying? Why would he and Thrawn have come here, of all places? And why would Thrawn leave him at a place like this? Had infiltrating this place been part of their mission? He frowned, squeezing his eyes shut as he desperately sought his memory. Why couldn’t he remember anything about it, or about how he got here? That was still troubling him the most.

“Was I wrong?” Master Thana’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. The man had a concerned look on his face now. “Did you not actually know him?”

“No, no,” Eli said, shaking his head and putting his own teacup down. He was beginning to feel dizzy. “I mean, yes. I do know him. I just...” He buried his face in his hands, running his fingers through his hair. “I can’t remember any of this. It isn’t making any sense to me.”

He hadn’t meant to admit that aloud, and he stiffened when he felt the other man reach out to touch his shoulder. If this had been part of their plan, then Eli had better not mess it up by causing a scene. And if the man was actually lying, which Eli recognized as still being a distinct possibility, then he didn’t want to set him off before Eli had a chance to determine a means of escape. Eli had nothing here but the clothes on his back—and even those weren’t his. Master Thana very clearly had the advantage here, and acting hastily would only make things worse.

“So...what was this proposition you had?” he asked reluctantly, slowly bringing his face up and lowering his arms as he straightened.

A small smile appeared on Master Thana’s face, and he dropped his hand away from Eli’s shoulder. “I need an assistant, someone who’s good with numbers,” he said, sitting back again. “Your friend mentioned that that was your specialty.” His smile widened. “And, of course, as my assistant, you will have certain benefits.” The look in his eyes sharpened as his gaze drifted across Eli’s form. “Your own personal qualities will certainly give you the advantage there.”

“Uh...” Eli gulped, knowing for certain that his face had gone red again. “That’s not really—”

“But that’s something we can discuss later,” Master Thana said, rising to his feet. “In the meantime, you look like you could do with some movement. I could take you on a tour of the ship, if you’d like.”

A tour of the ship? Apart from the fact that it would remove Eli from the increasingly uncomfortable position of being alone with Master Thana, he could gain some vital information from the excursion. “Yeah, that’s a good idea,” he said, standing as well. “If I’m going to work here, I may as well see what I’m getting into,” he added half-heartedly.

“That’s the spirit!” Master Thana laughed.

Eli suppressed a shudder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of us contributed here, and things are about to get suddenly worse!
> 
> Trigger warning: sexual assault near the end of the chapter.

Before they left on the survey of the ship, Master Thana excused himself briefly to his room. The thought of making an escape crossed Eli’s mind, but without knowing how long Master Thana would be out of the room, and without knowing the layout of the ship himself, it could only end in failure. Even if he was uncomfortable, nothing truly sinister had happened—and running away could escalate a situation that was never dangerous to begin with. And so, he remained standing awkwardly in the middle of the room while he waited.

When Master Thana returned, he paused for the barest moment in the archway, as if wondering if Eli had taken the bait. He smiled when he saw that Eli was still standing obediently where he had been left, and Eli felt a quick wash of shame. Was he to be so easily cowed?

No, he told himself. That wasn’t it. He just didn’t want to tip the transport too early. A hasty move could put him in a bad position before help could get to him, and that wasn’t a risk he was willing to take.

Yet.

As Master Thana drew near, Eli noticed that he had added a touch of makeup to his face, particularly around the eyes, and a circlet rested lightly across his forehead, bearing a simple jeweled symbol. Eli didn’t recognize it. Two tiny jewels glinted at the corners of Thana’s eyes as well. His smile widened as he noticed Eli’s scrutiny, and Eli looked away quickly.

“Walk with me, Eli Vanto,” Master Thana said smoothly, stepping closer and guiding Eli to the door with a hand pressed to his back. Eli felt a strong urge to draw away, but he couldn’t. Not yet.

As Master Thana led him from the room back to the main hall, he began describing a bit of the history of the ship as well as the alterations he made based on his own research and study of behavior of the many species who frequented the Gem of the Aurora. They descended to the main floor, meandering along the pools and between the pavilions as Thana continued talking and pointing out the various features offered there. Eli only half listened, partially distracted by the disconcerting closeness of the man beside him and somewhat disturbed by the activities going on around him. Men and women, of every species Eli had ever heard of and even some he hadn't, all...doing things together. There was nothing obscene, of course, although the dress code was _very_ lax. The more Eli observed, the more he started to notice; for instance, those who worked for Thana were all marked with a little jewel placed beside the right eye, very similar to the two that Thana bore himself.

If this was all part of a covert operation to bust this guy, then they were truly going after a big fish. He only hoped that Thrawn knew what he was doing and would show up _soon_.

When they came to the large doorway at the far end of the room, framed by two enormous, crystalline-paneled doors with a pair of door wardens on each side, Eli was irritated to find himself being pulled away to walk back in the direction they had come, this time skimming the edge of the room. All Master Thana would offer in explanation was "not yet." Eli frowned, stealing another glance behind him to the doors. Whatever "not yet" was going on back there, Eli figured he didn't want to know.

Stretching out into the area beneath the first floor of private quarters was an incredible variety of restaurants, cafés, and eateries, with food ranging from the humble to the exotic. The smell of the food made his stomach rumble embarrassingly, and he heard Thana chuckle under his breath.

“Come, Eli,” he said, taking Eli’s arm and guiding him through the throng of beings. “I know something that will be just perfect.”

Unable to do otherwise, Eli followed, focusing his eyes on the menus and dishes to block out the reality of where he was. _I am so going to have words with Thrawn when this is over. This is ridiculous._

Master Thana led him up some steps until they found themselves on a terrace overlooking the walkway and the pools beyond. “Please, take a seat,” Thana suggested, grabbing an empty table at one of the best positions on the terrace. “I’ll be right back.” He grinned. “I promise, you’ll love it.” Turning, he walked away.

Again Eli was shocked that Master Thana would take such a risk, as Eli could easily just get up now and disappear into the crowd. But he had the unnerving feeling that Master Thana had much more control over everything here than his easy attitude would imply. Perhaps he was just waiting for Eli to make the wrong move.

“Are you alone here, young master?”

The voice startled Eli out of his thoughts, and he looked up to find himself addressed by a green-skinned humanoid with a wide, bright smile. There was a feline touch to his features, and on closer inspection, Eli discovered that the other’s skin was actually covered with short, fine fur, faintly patterned. He wore a knee-length skirt held up by a thick, gaudy belt. The jewel beside his eye glinted green, complementing his fur.

“Uhhh, no, actually,” Eli said, feeling his face grow warm as he looked around for where Master Thana might have gone. “Th-thanks, though.”

His unexpected guest did not seem to take the hint as he quickly lowered himself into the chair beside Eli and leaned forward on the table, almost conspiratorially. “Are you certain? You appear as if this might be your first visit here.”

Eli laughed nervously. “You could say that.” His eyes were still desperately searching for Master Thana.

The other’s hand on his own made him jump. “I can show you around, if you’d like,” he said in a low voice, almost a purr. “There are many pleasurable activities available on the Gem of the Aurora.”

“That won’t be necessary, Veik.”

Eli wilted with relief—something he would never have expected to happen in conjunction with Master Thana’s appearance before now.

“Ah, Master Thana.” Veik quickly jumped to his feet and bowed low. “I did not know he was yours.”

Master Thana bowed his head. “An honest mistake, Veik. He has only just arrived. You may go.”

Veik bowed again and quickly disappeared. Master Thana seemed unperturbed as he set a plate before Eli. Eli opened his mouth to say something, but then he looked down at the food, the words dying in his mouth. “This is—”

“Yes,” Master Thana said with a grin. “A hearty Lysatran meal. I thought you might appreciate a taste of home.”

His mind was torn. It had been ages since he’d had anything that even remotely reminded him of home, and this particular dish was one that his own mother often made for family dinner at the end of the week. And yet he knew that Master Thana was manipulating him in an effort to win him over. This was nothing but a ploy, and the very thought left Eli wondering just how much information this guy had on him anyway. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry and his appetite fading. “It looks great, but—” he began as he leaned back, inching away from the food.

“Oh, come now,” Master Thana said, and he actually looked hurt by the rejection. “I know you’re probably afraid that I’m going to poison you or some other such ridiculous nonsense.” When Eli’s eyes widened, Thana laughed. “Oh yes, I saw how you watched my every move with the tea. But there is caution, and there is paranoia. I didn’t even have a hand in preparing this.” He sat back, regarding Eli with lidded eyes. “But if you still don’t trust me, you can go up and order something for yourself directly, and I’ll sit here to guard the table.” He shrugged. “Or I can take the first bite myself and prove to you that I have not tampered with your food.”

Eli pressed his lips together. The man certainly knew how to make him feel foolish, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t dangerous. However, it wasn’t poisoning _per se_ that he was worried about. He had watched the people they passed during their initial trek across the floor, and he could tell that a fair few of them had their moods enhanced. By spice, no doubt. And if this Master Thana wanted Eli to lower his defenses to sign a contract, then slipping in some spice might just do the trick.

“Well,” he said at last, glancing down at the food in front of him. “Since you already seem to know that my trust isn’t so easily won. Please.” He slid the plate in front of Master Thana. “A bite of everything.”

Master Thana grinned, keeping his eyes on Eli as he pulled the plate closer and grabbed a utensil. Then, with slow, deliberate actions, he ate from every portion on the plate, somehow turning the mundane act of chewing into an awkwardly sensual display. Eli shivered, forcing himself not to look away. He was not going to give the other man the satisfaction of forcing Eli to break. 

No wonder this guy owned such a successful “luxury resort.”

“Satisfied?” he asked at last as he finished the last bite, holding Eli’s gaze without wavering.

“Uh, yeah,” Eli said, gulping silently. He took the plate as Master Thana returned it to him. “Thanks.” Finally he looked down, studying the plate. Master Thana had, indeed, eaten from every part of the meal. Without any further excuse to hesitate, he selected a clean utensil and tentatively tried a bite.

It was good. It was very good. Whoever made this definitely knew what they were doing.

“So do you think you could see yourself working here?” Master Thana asked, settling back into his chair as Eli took another bite. He allowed his gaze to drift across the room before coming back to Eli.

“I, um,” Eli said around a mouthful of food. He swallowed, realizing how rude it would be to talk with food still in his mouth. “To be honest, I don’t know. This is...very different from what I’m used to.”

Master Thana laughed. “Quite the understatement, Eli. But I know you'll be a good fit. Tell me: do you have any secret talents? Sing? Play an instrument?”

Eli laughed a little too sarcastically. "What kind of job did you bring me here to do if you're asking me that?"

"Did you think I was going to ask about other talents?" Master Thana asked, the tone on his voice once again making Eli feel ridiculous for his questioning. 

Eli felt his cheeks warm slightly, but he shrugged. “Just being honest.”

“Yes,” Master Thana murmured, and something flickered in his eyes. “Yes. Honesty is good.”

Eli focused back on his food, suddenly uncomfortable. He took a couple more bites before he mustered the courage to look up again. If he truly valued honesty... “What exactly is the nature of the work of those here in your employ?”

Master Thana laughed again, and Eli felt the eyes of those around them turned in their direction. He wished he could disappear. Master Thana shook his head, smiling with mirth. “I can assure you, Eli Vanto, that everyone you see here has chosen to be here.” He waved his hand around. “We are not uncivilized. Every companion has the right of choice over who they entertain, and any tips they earn belong solely to them. It is quite a deal you won’t find in many other places. My people have much freedom here.” He leaned in closer. “It's a life few in the galaxy could ever hope to have—eating food like this every meal, room and board provided as well. As would you, should you choose to join me.”

Eli nodded. “I see.” He looked down at his plate, surprised to find that the food was gone. Had he really eaten the whole thing already?

“Come.” Master Thana rose from his seat, holding out a hand. “Let us return to my suite. You can look over the contract yourself and see if it is something you might be interested in doing. I assure you, the salary is quite competitive, and the benefits are greater than you would find anywhere else.” He tilted his head. “But then, I am quite eager to have you here, so there may be room for negotiation if there is anything you do not like.”

Once more feeling compelled to go along, Eli stood and allowed Master Thana to lead him away. They soon made it back to the head of main hall, just below where Master Thana’s rooms were located. They ascended the steps to the first flight and then took a turbolift to the hallway that led to his suite. Eli stared through the glass wall beside them as they walked, watching the mesmerizing movements of the people far below them. The air was already much cooler and fresher up here.

As they entered the suite, Master Thana invited Eli to take a seat on one of the couches near the fireplace while he disappeared through the archway on the side of the room opposite from where his bedroom was. Eli sat cautiously, wondering why they would be here rather than at one of sitting areas with a table. But then he felt the warmth emanating from the fireplace, and he could hear the gentle running of water from the other end of the room, and he settled deeper into the couch, closing his eyes. This actually felt kind of nice, and he was feeling a bit tired after the events of the day. Did they have to look at contract stuff right now? He could do with having a short nap first.

He stirred when he felt the couch dip beside him, opening his eyes and sitting up as he realized that Master Thana had returned. He held a datapad in his hand, but when he saw Eli, he seemed to hesitate. Then he set the datapad on the arm of the couch.

“I’m sorry. Perhaps you would like the chance to rest before we go into the contract details.”

“Mm.” Eli rubbed his eyes. “I’m sorry. I think the food is making me sleepy.”

Master Thana smiled gently. “Of course. I—” He paused and frowned. “Are you feeling all right? Is the fire too hot?”

“No,” Eli said, drawing his eyebrows together in his own frown. “It actually feels really nice.”

“It’s just that...your cheeks are a bit flushed.” Thana reached out and placed the back of his hand against Eli’s forehead.

Eli felt his blush deepen as he closed his eyes. “No, that’s just me. A ridiculous thing I have no control over.” He wasn’t exactly sure why he was blushing, although Thana’s hand did feel good against his skin. Maybe he did have a bit of a fever. Stress tended to affect one's immune system, right?

“I don’t think it’s ridiculous,” Thana said quietly. “It’s rather adorable.”

Eli felt like he should be offended, but he couldn’t seem to muster up the energy to be so. Thana’s hand moved, sliding up through his hair until he cupped the back of Eli’s head. When Eli felt Thana’s lips against his forehead, his eyes shot open and he pushed away weakly. “What—”

“Shh,” Thana hushed. “I’m just checking your temperature.”

Something still didn’t seem quite right, but Eli couldn’t place what it was. His eyes slid close again, and he sighed quietly. Thana’s hand was still buried in his hair, his fingers moving soothingly against his scalp. His head tilted to the side as he felt his body relax even more, and he was dimly aware of the closeness of Thana’s own body to his. Thana’s other arm slipped around Eli’s side as his lips moved from his forehead to his cheekbone and then to the place just beneath where his jaw met his ear. The light touch sent a shudder through his body, and he moan softly. The sound seemed to set something off in Thana as he suddenly pressed closer and nipped at Eli’s neck.

With a sudden jolt, Eli realized what was happening, and he snapped back to awareness. Pushing Thana away roughly, he rolled over and collapsed gracelessly to floor, swearing under his breath. “What the hell—what—what are you doing?” he stammered angrily, finding it frustratingly difficult to speak. His tongue was heavy in his mouth, his lips numb.

Thana, though, only crawled off the couch after him, smiling. 

"Playing hard to get, Eli Vanto?" the man whispered, that suggestive hint now alarmingly clear on his voice. "We can work with that. Surrender. To me. Now. This is what you want. Trust me."

"No..." Eli murmured. He tried to crawl away, to put some distance between them, but his arms wouldn't support his weight. His elbows wouldn't lock. Each time he tried to drive his hands into the floor, they slipped out from underneath him. 

Thana was on top of him again, easily overpowering Eli. For a moment, Eli relaxed again; the weight of the other man smothering him was somehow calming. Thana took that the wrong way, and once more, Eli could feel the other man's lips on his neck. 

Eli closed his eyes and moaned again, the sensation a welcome one after the disorientation of trying to get away. Eli could feel his muscles relax, the thoughts of wasting energy to escape fading...and then Eli felt Thana's hand slipping in between his thighs. He squirmed under the touch and kicked out pitifully, trying to find some leverage with his feet to get Thana off of him. 

"Do not resist," Thana said firmly, his lips brushing the side of Eli's neck, his hand not moving. "This will be the last time I tell you."

The hand moved again, somewhere much more private, and Eli called out in soft, but defiant protest. Even if his arms couldn't support much weight, he still tried as hard as he could to push the other man off him. Eli's resistance was insubstantial at best, but it was apparently enough to stop Thana.

The man backed away. Eli laid sprawled on the floor, his chest heaving with each breath, blinking hard to try and clear his mind. The next attack was coming... Eli had to be ready for it.

“To be frank, I'm disappointed," Thana said in a brittle voice. "We could have made a lot of money together. I had my suspicions you would have some reservations to what we do here, but to resist even while spiced? That will not do."

Eli looked around briefly, to try to find something that could save him, and turned back to Thana.

"So...you'll let me go?" Eli asked.

The smile on Thana's face hardened.

"I intend to make my money back, Eli Vanto," the man said. "One way or another. If you'd been willing, we could have both made money. You could have spent the rest of your days being adored and doted upon. You wouldn't imagine the money some would spend on having a song sung to them by a handsome boy. But I cannot have resistant companions."

"I'm resistant," Eli confirmed, then glanced around again. "I can pay you back for the meal and...the clothes, and...whatever it is I owe you. But I'm not working for you."

"Oh, that's not the money I'm talking about. You've already deduced the nature of this cruise ship, Eli Vanto, but that isn't the limits to what we do here. You've only seen what I've let you see. We cater to all tastes. I thought your gentleness might do best here, on this floor. Where guests are interested in...more innocent pleasures. 

"But there are other floors," Thana said darkly. "Floors where the tastes are much more perverse. Where a resistant companion is part of the fun. Floors where we have no rules against what one can do against the companion they've paid to spend time with. We still have your uniform. We can put you back in it. I've never tried selling 'revenge against an Imperial Officer,' but I'm sure it'll make for good business. Though I'm afraid your spirit might run out before I really make anything off of you."

Eli mouthed a silent "no" as the realization of what Thana was saying began to dawn on him.

"I've already bought you," Thana confirmed. "You belong to me. You will not be leaving this ship unless you are dead or I sell you to another slaver. I already offered you the best situation you were ever going to get, which you turned down like I was some kind of uncivilized alien."

Thana took a comlink out of his robes, staring down at Eli with cold eyes as he spoke into it: "I need a crew in here immediately to prepare this one for Level Seven. Update the menu, too.

"And with that, we part ways, Eli Vanto. Goodbye." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contributions from both parties as usual.
> 
> Warning for this chapter: intense medical examination and blunt discussion of Eli's intended future aboard the Gem of the Aurora (rape/non-con)

“Are you certain, sir?”

Lieutenant Judson watched Thrawn with a mixture of skepticism and concern as the Chiss pulled an ornate robe over his shoulders, settling it carefully into position. 

“Quite certain, Lieutenant,” Thrawn said, his glowing eyes shifting in her direction. “I cannot claim to be Prince Rew’en of Forenthe and show up with an Imperial escort. And,” he continued, lifting a hand when she opened her mouth, “I do not wish to put anyone else in danger here. I do not know the situation yet, if Ensign Vanto is even aboard. I need you here, ready for my signal.” Reaching out, he picked up the headdress that went with the robe. Lieutenant Judson eyed it with a frown. “Commander Cheno said he is already on his way here, correct?”

“Yes, sir,” she said with a curt nod.

“Once he arrives, please give him the instructions I have prepared.” Thrawn adjusted the headdress, ensuring his hair was properly covered. White gloves covered his hands. The only part remaining uncovered was his face. “Is my shuttle ready?”

“Yes, sir,” she said again, pressing her lips together. He knew she was not happy, but too much time had passed since Eli’s disappearance. He could not risk any extra time that accounting for more bodies than his own would afford. It could already be too late.

Forcing down the sudden wave of nausea that twisted his stomach, he released a long breath and nodded. “I will contact you the first moment I can,” he said quietly. “If you have not heard from me within two hours, assume that something is wrong. But do not forget who we are facing here. This man is dangerous, and a false move could jeopardize the mission.”

“No pressure, sir,” Lieutenant Judson said, unable to hide the sarcasm in her voice. She immediately looked chagrined as she realized she made the comment aloud. “I’m sorry.”

Thrawn shook his head. “We are all feeling the pressure, Lieutenant. Just do not act in haste.” He then reached for his final piece, a gold-plated mask.

“I understand, sir,” she said, her shoulders dropping slightly as the moment was now here. “Be careful, Captain.”

He fixed his gaze on her once more, giving her a grim smile before lifting the mask to his face. “As always.” 

~

“No! No! Wait, this is a mistake. This isn’t right! Can’t you see?!!”

Eli struggled as a pair of emotionless men half carried him through the archway Thana had used earlier. Immediately after crossing the threshold, the glamour ended. Eli felt a shiver running up his spine at the starkness of it. This part of the ship wasn't meant to impress a sense of wonder on anyone; it was strictly utilitarian. At the end of the hall on this side of the suite was a turbolift. They descended only one floor, but this hallway was far different from the one they just left. Dark, cold—even if Eli knew it was most likely meant to intimidate, he couldn't fight the growing sense of foreboding. He didn't get much of a chance to look around before he was ushered into a windowless room with a medical table in the center.

“What are you going to do to me?”

His questions continued to be ignored, and after shoving him roughly into the middle of the room, the others left, the door sliding shut behind them.

“Hey!” Eli jumped after them, pounding his fists on the door uselessly. He searched the wall on both sides, but there was no panel to be seen.

Was this some sort of cell? He turned, staring at the table where it sat beneath a huge, glaring light. The edges of the room where the walls met the ceiling glowed faintly, diffusing the light in the room somewhat. Gasping for breath, Eli slid down the door until he sat on the floor. He still felt dizzy and confused. And dirty after Thana’s groping hands and lips had touched him.

His eyes burned, and he couldn’t calm his breathing. He had made a mistake. A huge mistake.

No. No, he didn’t have a choice. What Thana clearly wanted was something Eli refused to give. That was a line he would not cross. 

A shudder ran through him. Well, now it was going to be worse. Much worse. If he had just...just let him...do...

Ah! No! His hands shot upward, burying deeply into his hair. His scalp burned as he pulled. This wasn’t right. This couldn’t have been part of Thrawn’s plan. He wouldn’t have allowed Eli to end up in this situation.

Would he?

Eli growled, gritting his teeth. Thana had said he had “already bought” Eli. What if...what if... He squeezed his eyes shut, digging hard through his memory. How had he gotten here?! Why was that information still evading him?

The door suddenly slid open, and he fell backward into the hallway, squeaking in surprise. But before he could recover and take advantage of the opportunity, strong hands lifted him up and dragged him back inside, shoving him directly onto the table. The door shut again, Eli's momentary hope of escape cut off.

“What are—” His voice died as he twisted around and saw who had entered. “Olm?”

The Twi’lek gave him a hard glare before striding over to the row of cabinets suspended above a work surface against one of the walls. He opened the cabinet and pulled some things out.

“You made a very foolish decision, boy.” Olm’s voice was cold and hard.

“Yes...yes, I know. Is there any way I could retract it?” Eli asked hesitantly. The table beneath him was uncomfortable, and he did not like the look of the instruments Olm was laying out.

“You have made the Master very angry,” Olm said, turning his head to glance at him with his pale eyes. Eli only noticed now for the first time that Olm had one of the jewels beside his eye as well, this one orange. “It is unlikely.”

Eli swallowed, hunching in on himself. The room had gone very cold. Or maybe it was just him.

Olm was looking over a datapad, glancing now and then at Eli. Eli shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. Thana’s words ran through his head. _There are other floors. Floors where the tastes are much more perverse. Where a resistant companion is part of the fun. Floors where we have no rules against what one can do with the companion they've paid to spend time with..._

Eli’s limbs were shaking. _Thrawn, where are you?_

“Remove your clothing.”

Eli blinked. “Excuse me?”

Olm stepped closer, the light above Eli spilling onto the Twi’lek as well. His eyes glinted. “You heard me. Remove your clothing, or I will bring someone in here to do it for you.”

Sliding slowly off the table, Eli did as he was instructed, his face flaming with embarrassment. But Olm didn’t even react, merely returning to whatever was on the datapad and adding more information to it. The door opened, causing Eli to jump and move his hands to provide whatever mockery of privacy he would get here. The person who entered wore a medical uniform, and he was carrying a dark bundle. He only glanced briefly at Eli before crossing the room to the work surface where the instruments were laid out, setting the bundle aside. Eli could feel his breathing growing erratic again.

“Please, you have to get me out of here. I don’t belong here.”

Neither of them responded. How many times had they heard such pleading before?

Eli’s head was swimming. He had a hard time focusing. Was it the spice again? Or was he panicking? His hands flew out to grip the edge of the table beside him to keep him from falling over. The doctor murmured something to Olm, but Eli couldn’t understand what was said.

“I’m sorry.” His knees hit the floor with a loud crack, and he pressed his forehead to the cool metal of the table. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he repeated, his knuckles turning white. “Whatever I did to deserve this, I’m sorry. Please don’t send me there. Please don’t do this to me.”

There was more murmuring, and Eli barely noticed when the doctor left.

“Get to your feet,” Olm commanded, and Eli obeyed wordlessly. “Sit on the table.” Again, Eli did as he was told. His whole body was shaking now. He knew he didn’t have the strength to fight his way out of this, and the prospect of what awaited him was making him ill.

“Now,” Olm said, looking down at the datapad. “What is your sexual history?”

“Pardon?” Eli’s voice broke.

Olm looked up at him, his expression flat and bored. “How many partners have you had, and do you have any transmittable diseases we need to be made aware of?”

Eli’s face flushed scarlet. “That’s—” He stopped himself. He was about to tell the Twi’lek that it was none of his business, but of course, now it was. “I—none.”

Olm blinked, staring at him doubtfully. “You are a virgin?”

“Yes,” Eli answered hastily.

Olm’s eyes narrowed, and he leaned in closer. “You are in your mid-twenties, in the Imperial Navy, and you have never had sex?”

“Th-that’s right,” Eli insisted, knowing full well that the redness in his face was spreading. “I come from a very...strict...background...”

Olm studied him, his gaze moving up and down. Eli winced under his scrutiny, curling up to make himself smaller. If only he could disappear.

Then Olm grunted. “The Master will make a lot of money on your first client then,” he muttered, making another note on the datapad. “And given the floor where you’ve been assigned...” Olm let his voice drift off as he stared at Eli a moment longer. “It would have been better to lie about it.”

Eli gulped, his sudden paleness a stark contrast to the previous blush. 

The door opened, and the doctor returned with an assistant. A large, very strong-looking assistant. Eli could feel his heartrate increasing by merely being in the man’s presence. Why would he need to be here?

The doctor approached Olm, and the two spoke softly together. Olm pointed out several things on the datapad while the doctor nodded. Eli’s ears started ringing, and the edges of his vision went grey. As he started tipping to the side, he reached out and grabbed the edge of the table for support. The doctor’s assistant stared at him, and Eli closed his eyes.

_This can’t be happening. Please tell me none of this is real._

~

Thrawn gazed intently out the viewport at the scene before him. An enormous cruise ship drifted calmly near the edge of a large nebula, its glittering lights making it appear as if it had carved a hole out of the brilliantly lit gas cloud behind it to reveal the stars beyond.

Eli could be there. And if he was...

Thrawn’s hands moved across the controls, edging him closer. The information he had received so far proved valid. He only hoped desperately that the rest also passed the test.

The Gem of the Aurora. It was a legend in the Outer Rim, a place that many had heard of, but not everyone believed it was real. It had taken some digging, but Thrawn found a contact he could approach who might actually know the truth of it. According to the information he received, the Gem of the Aurora was a highly exclusive cruise liner, the location of which was a strongly guarded secret. Those with the right connections could buy their way in. 

And beneath that sparkling exterior lay a dark and evil heart. Thrawn scowled. This was more than a rescue mission for Eli, even if that was his primary goal.

The board chirped. Taking a deep breath, Thrawn transmitted the code he had been given. And waited.

A minute later, a female voice spoke over the comm. “Welcome to the Gem of the Aurora!” she said cheerfully. It was obviously a pre-recorded message. “Please follow the coordinates provided to your designated docking bay. If this is your first visit to our exotic resort, please be prepared for a full physical evaluation on arrival. This is done both for your safety and the safety of our staff and is done free-of-charge. Also be aware that due to our proximity to the nebula and the privacy of our guests, communications are strictly limited. If you must contact someone while you are here, we have communication stations available for a nominal fee, and your message will be delivered at the first available opportunity. Thank you, and enjoy your stay with us aboard the glorious Gem of the Aurora!” The message then repeated in several Outer Rim languages.

Thrawn frowned at the console. His contact had said nothing about a physical examination, although given the reputation of this place, he was not entirely surprised. The restricted communications, however, could make this much harder. And that meant he had less than two hours to find and obtain Eli before the unexpected presence of an Imperial ship put the whole place on lockdown. He could not risk sending a message to Lieutenant Judson either from here or from the Gem of the Aurora, as all transmissions in the area were clearly carefully monitored. 

He stared at the looming shadow as the cruise liner drew closer. It was much bigger than he had anticipated.

The coordinates were transmitted to him, and he followed them carefully, setting aside his revulsion of what this place represented. He was going to have to play the part for as long as necessary in order to find Eli.

~

Eli now knew why the doctor needed a strongman as his assistant. After the initial taking of vitals—listening to his heart and his lungs, checking his eyes and ears, taking his blood pressure, which resulted in the inevitable comment on how high it was and Eli biting back his own scathing retort—the strongman muscled Eli against the table. At first, Eli had no clue why such a show of force was needed—until he felt a restraint snap against his wrist. And that Eli definitely tried to resist. 

He gave it everything he had. His struggling became even more panicked as his first ankle was restrained—not with his leg fully extended but instead alarmingly close to his body. It forced his knee to bend, and then even his knee was pulled back toward the table’s surface and restrained. He knew what this kind of position meant, or he feared he knew: a more thorough examination.

Eli was no match for Strongman. Once he was restrained, there was nothing he could do but wait it out. So he closed his eyes tightly, desperately trying to send his mind anywhere but here. He couldn’t think of himself back on the...on the...whatever ship he was supposed to be on. It only made him think of Thrawn, and that made him think about how it was undoubtedly Thrawn’s fault he was here. Perhaps things were not going as planned, but that didn’t make it any better. No, he had to go further back...back home...back to Lysatra...the warmth...the sun...

“Augh!” He choked on a strangled cry as hands reached in places they were not meant to be. His body tensed, pulling at the restraints, but they had no give whatever. Even when Eli felt a glimmer of hope in bucking his hips, Strongman tightened a belt across his midsection, which held him fast against the table. Eli felt tears running into his hair, but he still refused to open his eyes. He didn’t want to see the looks on their faces, even if this was something they dealt with on a daily basis. He was as humiliated as he had ever been—in front of a small crowd, no less—and it was only going to get worse. A quiet whimper escaped his throat. At least it was only men in here.

Then, as if on cue, the door opened. Eli couldn’t help cracking open an eye to see who it was. A female nurse entered, and he saw as her eyes took in the scene before she looked up and met his gaze.

“Why not?” he moaned, his head falling back. “I have no dignity left.”

The nurse snorted a laugh. "The Master wasn't kidding about this kid being naïve." And then she turned to the doctor. "What're his stats reading so far?"

"A gold mine," the doctor murmured, as if his hands weren’t currently occupied in a very intimate encounter with Eli’s private area. "Blemish-free skin, no diseases, even his teeth are pretty."

"A shame to waste such a specimen on Level Seven," the nurse commented under her breath, not sounding very sorry. "What about the ratings?"

"Shy, sensitive to touch...emotional outbursts, pleading—they'll like that on Seven. Plus, he's pure."

The nurse laughed again. "A virgin? Did he say—did you say that?"

Eli knew he was being prodded for an answer, but he kept his mouth shut. Opening it might result in more "emotional outbursts and pleading," and he didn't want to give them the pleasure.

"Oh, the innocence," the nurse sighed as Eli's silence only confirmed her question. "You thought virginity was some kind of virtue that'd give you special treatment.” She clucked her tongue. "All that matters here is how you behave, and this—" she gestured to Eli's struggling "—this is really only suitable for one kind of customer."

Again she laughed sardonically as she walked away. 

Eli just wanted to die. The examination wasn't going any better. His chest hurt, and every breath felt like he was breathing in shards of glass. The light blinded his eyes, and the rushing of blood in his ears washed over every other sound in the room. The lower part of his body was being constantly touched and stroked and prodded now that the upper part of the exam was over. He swallowed a plea for them to stop, the nurse’s taunting voice still echoing in his head. The hands grew more firm, and he gasped, tensing, as he felt them—

Again he cried out, unable to help himself, the bindings biting into his skin where he twisted and fought against them uselessly. “Stop! Stop!” he pleaded, trying and failing to reign in his panic. “You’re hurting me.” Tears of shame were burning down his cheeks again. He knew how pathetic he sounded, but the words were out of his mouth before he could even register them.

“It is all a required part of the exam for any new asset,” Olm’s voice spoke near his ear. “Had you accepted the Master’s offer willingly, this would have gone much easier.”

But Eli kept resisting, kept yelling. The idea that he'd go along willingly with any of this...

"Get a hold of yourself," the nurse said sharply. "This is nothing. Has anyone told you where you're going?” Eli nodded purely in reaction. He was having a hard time focusing on anything right now besides the pain and mortification of what was happening. “They have? Alright, then you must be in some kind of denial. The point of Level Seven is that none of you want to be there. Get it? You are going to be raped. Over and over and over, by brutal people. No one is going to care if you don't want it. No one's going to listen to 'please.' The sooner you accept your fate, the better."

Eli wept silently, turning his face away and closing his eyes again. Once more he tried to turn his mind to other things, but it was growing increasingly difficult. He felt himself starting to hyperventilate again. A moment later, something was pressed against his face, and he opened his eyes in surprise. It was a breathing mask. The nurse was standing there beside his head, holding the mask. Her eyes caught his.

“Deep breath, now,” she said, the harshness of her voice smoothed out momentarily. “Slow, deep breaths. In and out, like this.” She demonstrated, and he tried to imitate her, more as a means to focus on anything but what was happening to the rest of his body than on any actual desire to calm down. “Yes, good,” she said, nodding. “That’s better.” Her hand moved beneath the table as she adjusted the controls for the mask. He focused intently on breathing and not thinking at all.

And then it was over. Eli squeezed his eyes shut as her gaze drifted down to where the others were finishing up. Olm had walked away, and Strongman stood back watching Eli quietly. One of the restraints at his side snapped free, and a hand grabbed his, bringing it up to hold the mask. He looked up at the nurse again. “Hold onto this for a little while longer,” she instructed. Dumbly, he nodded, keenly aware of the dark look on Strongman’s face, warning Eli not to try anything funny with the tiny bit of freedom granted to him.

The nurse stepped away, taking something from the doctor and bringing it to where Olm stood by the work surface. Together they arranged the things there before both turned and joined the doctor where he stood near Eli’s table, looking at the datapad and taking notes.

“The blood tests from his arrival all showed clean,” the nurse said in a low voice to both Olm and the doctor.

“No sign of tearing or bleeding,” the doctor added in an equally low voice. “And these are Master Thana’s initial notes from the purchase inspection. He made quite a steal on this one. He could probably make at least three times in profit with the first customer alone.”

“If he doesn’t give himself a heart attack or a stroke first,” Olm murmured.

“We’ll take care of that,” the nurse said. “He’s not the first nervous specimen we’ve come across.”

“He must be calm before we take him down.”

“He will.”

At the sound of footsteps moving away, Eli turned to look. Olm and the doctor were walking together to the far side of the room while the nurse moved closer, rolling a tray along the floor beside her. On it were various syringes, some filled, some empty. She was slipping on gloves. 

A sudden urgency filled his chest, and he pulled the mask away from his face, looking up to catch her eye. “Please help me,” he whispered, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, not caring about her earlier contempt. “Please don’t make me go through this. I’m not supposed to be here.”

“Nobody is,” she said brusquely. Reaching over, she grabbed one of the empty syringes, checking it before setting it back down and selecting an antiseptic cloth, rubbing it across his skin on the inside of his elbow.

“What are you doing?” he asked, struggling to lift his head to look. “I thought you already had my blood.”

“We do,” she confirmed. “But I need to know what’s been put into your system since you’ve been here. I don’t want to give you anything that could interact and create a lethal mix. Your death would be on my own head if that happened.” She then snatched up the syringe again, moving swiftly as she took his blood. He barely noticed.

“How can you do this?” he asked, staring up at the ceiling. “How can you work here?”

“We all have to make our way in life,” she said, taking the vial of blood and inserting it into a machine beneath the tray for analysis. As she left it to do its work, she finally looked back at him. “Look. You had an incredible opportunity. Master Thana wanted to work with you especially, not just hire you for work on the main floor. You would have had a position that few are granted. But you allowed your sensitivities to get in the way, and now you are facing the consequences.”

“But I didn’t know!” Eli objected, anger and fear flaring up within him. “I didn’t know this would happen. I had never even heard of this place before I woke up here a—” He paused, frowning. How long had it been since he had woken? Had it even been a full day? “Is there any way you could speak to him for me, let him know I am sorry and am willing to reconsider?”

She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. “Even if he was willing, which I can assure you he is not, you really think you're proving to anyone you've had a change of heart? You would have cooperated to prove your loyalty. No one on the main floor or higher has been coerced into their positions. They all choose to be here. That is a strict rule on the Gem.”

Eli clenched his teeth. “And anyone who objects is forced into,” he struggled to say it, "rape."

“See, you're learning quickly."

Eli scowled and looked away.

"I’m going to give you some advice,” the nurse said, scowling in return and leaning closer. “Accept your future for what it is. There is no escaping it now. Where you’re going is certainly not pleasant, especially given that the Master is going to advertise you as an Imperial—and there are plenty in this part of space who would love to take their revenge against the Empire out on you. They get fifteen minutes to do whatever they want. We will be there to clean you up afterward, but then it will happen again. And again. And again. You get six hours of sleep. This is your life now, such as it is. If it's any comfort, it won't be a long one.” She grimaced. Eli felt dizziness sweep over him again. This couldn't be real. This was just a horrible nightmare. It had to be. “I'm going to authorize a mild sedative for you. It will help. But that's the only help I'm giving. And I suggest you learn to gain control of your emotions, because they are only going to feed off of that.” The machine made a quiet beeping sound, and the nurse knelt down to check the readout, snatching up her datapad and entering the information. Then she stood, sifting through what was on the tray and selecting a fluid-filled syringe. 

“What’s that?” Eli asked, eyeing it suspiciously.

“Honestly, kid, it doesn’t matter,” she snapped. “You can’t stop me.” As if in response, Eli suddenly felt his free arm grabbed and held down, the restraint clicking back over it. The mask he had been holding clattered to the floor. He glared up at Strongman, who gazed back indifferently. “Stop being so jumpy. It comes out of my paycheck if any of you die." Eli jumped as she jabbed the needle into his arm. "This is something to help calm you.”

Eli pressed his head back against the table, grinding his teeth together. His anxiety was certainly exacerbating the situation, but this also felt like another attempt to take away his control. Complacency. That’s what they wanted. The nurse messed around with her datapad for a couple of minutes, presumably waiting for the tranquilizer to take effect. Already Eli could feel it happening, and he quickly lost the will to fight it.

The nurse then nodded to Strongman, who released all of the restraints around Eli, turning him onto his side. Eli grunted wordlessly, then jerked and cried out in pain. The nurse had stabbed him right in the meaty part of his thigh, and Eli could actually feel something cold and heavy pushed into his body from the syringe. “Wha—OW!” A second one stuck him before Strongman laid him back down. ”What the hell was that?”

“You’re going to be spending time with a lot of different people and species,” she said, pulling off her gloves and making more notes. “Everyone who comes here goes through their own examination and is only allowed to take part in our services if they are clean, but you never know. We will do everything we can to keep you healthy. That was an antibiotic. A very strong one. That’s the first dose.”

Eli felt his chest tighten at her words, but then whatever she had given him first took over again, and he relaxed. Slightly.

“Now, just one last thing, and then you can get dressed.” Eli saw her reach for something else on the tray that had been set to the side, away from everything else. She wiped it with an antiseptic cloth, then scrubbed another cloth against the side of his face, between his eye and his hairline. It wasn’t until she pressed the object against his skin that he realized what she was doing; but his head was being held in place by Strongman, and the device bit into his skin, burying itself and causing a blinding flash of light in his right eye. He screamed in shock and pain.

“Deep breath. The pain goes away fairly quickly.”

Eli reached up and felt the device now implanted near his eye. Even if he couldn't see it, Eli knew what it was. It was one of those jewel things he had seen the others wearing. 

Now he had one, too.

“Another piece of advice,” the nurse said as she put her things away. “This jewel acts as a tracker as well as a biometer. You will not be able to remove it, so do not try. It will allow us to step in and keep anyone from killing you, but it will also inform Master Thana where you are at all times, so do not even attempt an escape. Repeated offenses will find you quickly on the selling floor, and as bad as this will be, you do _not_ want to end up there.”

Eli swallowed, nodding, feeling sweat gathering at his temples as he cautiously sat up. Strongman stood behind him, but Eli felt too weak to try anything anyway. If they were nearly done, then he was about to be transferred to his fate. The nurse crossed the room and soon returned with the dark bundle the doctor had originally brought in with him.

“These are your clothes from when you first arrived,” she said, resting a hand lightly on the pile. “You may get dressed now.” She paused, and there was a flicker of something in her eyes, the first sign of emotion Eli had seen in her. “I will see you again.”

A moment later, she and the doctor left the room. Eli was left with Olm and Strongman. He dressed self-consciously in front of them, the effect of the tranquilizer allowing him to do so without shaking hands. Olm then led him to the door, Strongman behind him. Two guards waited outside, and then the entourage began the long trip downstairs.

~

While Thrawn had waited his turn for the physical examination, he had been given a datapad in order to fill out his information as a first-time visitor and to answer a rather lengthy questionnaire regarding his interests and intention during this visit. His stomach turned over more than once as he browsed through the information provided on the different services available on the ship. His fury increased as he saw large number of species available for anything ranging from companion services to sex only, and even—

He closed his eyes, an icy chill settling deep within his stomach. Don’t let Eli be assigned there.

Scrolling through, he saw that there was an extensive section devoted to buying. He caught his breath. What if Eli had been here, but he had already been sold on?

The examiner arrived, and Thrawn had to set it aside until the examination was over. It went quickly, and as far as he could tell, no suspicions had been raised either by his cover story or his actual appearance. Whether or not it would stay that way, time would tell. Had Angel warned Eli’s buyer that Thrawn might come for him?

He had just finished donning his costume when someone called for him. “Prince Rew’en?” Turning, he found someone waiting patiently in the doorway. “If you would please follow me?”

Thrawn nodded, following silently. They walked down a marble-floored hallway, and Thrawn could see someone waiting at the end of it. As they approached, the figure revealed itself to be a human male dressed in long robes, his hair pulled back. Makeup enhanced his features, jewels glinting beside each eye and a circlet resting on his forehead. He grinned and bowed his head as Thrawn approached.

“Welcome, Prince Rew’en of Forenthe,” the man said smoothly. “We have not had anyone from your homeworld here before. I am Thana, owner and overseer of the Gem of the Aurora. Your visit is an honor to us.”

Thrawn bowed as well, the tinted eyes of his mask hiding the red flash that flickered behind it. “Do you personally welcome all your guests?” he asked.

Thana laughed. “No, no. Just those deserving of such special attention.”

Thrawn’s eyes narrowed as he observed Thana. Did he know who he was? Or was this simply because Thrawn was masquerading as a royal? “Indeed,” Thrawn answered. “I thank you.”

Thana held out an arm invitingly. “Please, allow me to show you around.” Thrawn conceded, and Thana led him down a large flight of steps into a large foyer. “How did you hear about the Gem of the Aurora?”

“It was recommended by a mutual acquaintance: Res Kuando.” Thrawn folded his arms into the sleeves of his own robe. “I have been looking for a new investment for some time now, and what he told me of your work here caught my interest. I thought I would come see it for myself.”

Thana’s eyes lit up, and Thrawn allowed himself a small smile behind the mask. The promise of money never failed among men like these.

“I am doubly honored,” Thana said with another bow. “I assume it's not just the business opportunity which has drawn you here. Have you had a chance to look over our inventory and services? Is there anything in particular that you would like to see first?”

"I would prefer to browse your entire 'inventory,'" Thrawn said. "It is often difficult to get what one truly wants."

"Ah, yes," Thana agreed. "Say no more. Royalty—we get your kind here, too. Some of our customers are lonely and want the attention and appreciation, but then we also get your kind. Don't worry, my Prince. I know exactly what you need."

Thrawn's lips compressed as the man didn't elaborate and added, "I am pleased to know you understand."

"Of course," Thana said. "We don't judge here. Not like it must be in court, where everyone is so…willing to please. Oh, no, we have many opportunities for the less than willing."

Thrawn felt his stomach lurch at the thought. So...this man assumed he was here to force himself upon others.

"It is clever, how you arrange your ship," Thrawn said, pulling out the datapad he'd been given. And since Thana had mentioned force, he swiped to the menu for Level Seven. He tried not to focus on the faces—dull, placid, but real. Real living people. Suffering what kind of fate?

He froze. A special announcement had been added to the top of the list.

_AVAILABLE SOON: YOUNG IMPERIAL OFFICER_

_Male - Pure - 10/8/7/10_

_Exclusively available on Level Seven for your enjoyment._

_Bidding for First open now._

Thana noticed the movement. “Is something wrong?” he asked slowly.

Thrawn quickly recovered. “You have Imperials on this ship?” He dropped his voice to an icy level.

Thana reached for the datapad and looked at it. A slow grin spread across his face before he looked back up at Thrawn. “It’s just the one,” he said. “For now. Why?”

Thrawn stiffened. “They devastated my country under the claim that they were driving out the impurities corrupting my people.”

“A common situation, unfortunately.” Thana’s grin turned sly. “But this will give people the opportunity to vent their frustrations against the tyranny of the Empire.”

Thrawn had to force himself not to react. He stared at the datapad in silence for a long moment. Then he turned toward Thana. “Could I see this Imperial myself?”

Thana’s grin remained plastered to his face, but Thrawn could see something behind the man’s eyes that made him pause. Had he acted too hastily? Thana’s eyes narrowed, just barely, as he studied Thrawn.

“He is not quite ready yet for customers,” Thana said at last, indicating the datapad Thrawn still held. "As you can see, the bidding for First has not yet closed, but—" Thana drew out his own datapad, and after a moment, continued, "—I already have eleven bidding. The wait will be long if you don't put in your own offer."

Thrawn’s stomach dropped. He didn’t know for certain if this was Eli, but if it was...

“I will pay whatever price you determine in order to be the first.” He curled his hand into a fist. “I lost my sister and my mother to the Empire.”

Thana crossed his arms, giving Thrawn a sharp, knowing look. “Very well. Come with me, and we’ll settle a deal.”


	6. Chapter 6

It all felt like a dream: the hallway, the ride down, the walk through the darker, more sinister part of the Gem of the Aurora. It had that eerie quality that something wasn’t quite right. They moved silently through secret passages, avoiding the public eye. Eli felt like he was going to his execution. And in way, he was.

A mild sedative. That’s what she said. But since when could he trust anything anyone said around here?

He blinked, stumbling as another thought came to him. What if there was more than the sedative or the spice at work, making him feel out of his head? His hand moved upward, his fingers brushing the jewel implanted by his eye. This was no mere decoration. The nurse had said it was a biometer. Could it do more than simply monitor his bio signs? 

His hand dropped to his side, and he stared straight ahead, suddenly conscious of the piercing glares of the guards on either side of him. Did they think he was going to try to remove it?

It didn’t matter. None of this did. Nothing...nothing...that was all he was now. He could hear his breath, loud in his ears. He stumbled again, and the guard to his right grabbed his arm to pull him up, pinching painfully. But he kept his mouth shut. He would not give them the satisfaction.

It was darker down here. Not just the lighting, but the entire feel of the place. A door slid open, and they stepped into a long hallway, walls blood red, garish lights spaced evenly along the ceiling, drawing them to their destination. There were doors on either side, all closed, all hiding black secrets. Eli felt sick. The bile rose in his throat, burning the back of his mouth. Was this truly his fate? One mission gone wrong, and he ended up here? He would have rather been shot or disintegrated by a shipboard explosion. What had he done to deserve this? He had tried so hard to do well, to show kindness, to be respectful and obedient. Hell, he had even stayed with Thrawn and continued to help him long after such help was needed. Not that he really had a choice by that point, but he had done it to the best of his ability. He had been his friend. He had been his—

They stopped in front of a door at the far end of the hall. Cold grey, unadorned, a portal to death. Death of self. Death of dignity. Eli shivered. Olm reached out and touched the keypad beside the doorframe. He had taken responsibility of Eli’s transport to this place personally, whether by Thana’s orders or his own initiative, it didn’t matter. As Olm stepped into the room, the guards pushed Eli in after him.

Eli stared at the starkness surrounding them. Everything was bare. The walls, the floor, the ceiling. There was a bed pressed against the back wall. That, too, was bare, save for a mattress. The place was obviously not meant for comfort. His mind went back briefly to that first room he had woken in, not really that long ago. It was the complete opposite of this.

“This is where you will work,” Olm said. It was almost a command. “This is where you will sleep. Food will be brought to you.”

Eli looked around the room again. “Is there a refresher here?”

Olm snorted, his sharp teeth glinting in a humorless grin. “When the medical personnel visit you between clients, if you must go, they will assist you.”

Eli stared at him. Olm stared back.

“You will be notified when your first client has arrived.”

“I—”

Olm ignored him as he abruptly turned and left the room. The door hissed shut behind him.

Again, Eli stared. It was as if his brain was having a hard time processing what was happening. He couldn’t even form a coherent thought.

This wasn’t real. This couldn’t be real. His chest began to hurt again, so much so that he nearly fell over. With shuffling steps, he barely made it to the bed before he collapsed. His breath was coming in great gasps, and his fingers tore at the uniform as if he was trying to dig his heart out.

“No…no…”

He looked around again. This room had the same lighting as the examination room; light leaked out from the space where the walls met the ceiling. It was so cold, so unfeeling, so harsh. 

His first client…

No. No. He couldn’t do this. Jumping to his feet, he retreated to the corner of the room, pressing himself into it as if desperately searching for a hidden door to swallow him up.

What was going to happen? Who would it be? What would it be? He was being advertised as untouched, pure. Regardless of whether that was true or not, this was going to be the worst moment of his life, and Thana was laughing. Would he be watching?

Suddenly wary, he glanced up into the corners of the room. There wasn’t anything obvious, but that didn’t mean there weren’t cameras. He wouldn’t be surprised if Thana kept direct surveillance over every room. He was perverse. Cruel. Evil. And Eli was certain that Thana would take special delight in watching as Eli was torn apart. His hand flew to his throat as tears filled his eyes, and he slowly lowered himself to the floor.

The seconds were counting down. He could sense it with each heartbeat. This moment, this very moment, was the last. After this, as soon as that door opened, everything would change forever. He would no longer be Eli Vanto. Eli Vanto was almost gone forever, swallowed in the swirling miasma of the Gem’s underbelly.

This was it. His final moment of peace. His final moment of a clear mind. And he clung to it, savoring it. Because once it was gone, stolen from him by the vile hands of some faceless, sex-driven menace, he would be gone. There would be no coming back.

He glanced at the door, phantom sounds threatening to steal this last treasured moment of tranquility. How much longer? How long could he cling to it? Already he could feel it slipping away, and nobody was even here yet. His body twitched, and he buried his face in his hands. They were shaking. Badly. His stomach lurched, and he covered his mouth with his hand. What would they do if he was sick?

Just clean him up and put him back. All he was now was an asset to bring in money, a toy to be used and tossed aside. Over and over again.

He was hyperventilating again. Either the sedative wasn’t working anymore, or his anxiety was overcoming its effects. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was the latter. What could he do?

He had to harden himself. There was no getting out of this now. And they were expecting him to weep and plead and flinch and cower. 

As much as it was in his power, he was not going to give it to them.

~~~~~

The bargaining had taken longer than Thrawn intended. In part, it was due to Thana’s insistence that they relax a bit in one of the private conference rooms as he ordered them drinks. Thrawn had declined at first, but the look in Thana’s eyes warned him not to push too hard. He had finally agreed, but after the first polite sip, which revealed a curious and suspicious aftertaste, he managed to set it aside and press the matter of business.

Thana had driven a hard bargain, and Thrawn was certain he was being charged at least double the current highest bid. Men like Thana latched onto desperation, and although Thrawn did his best not to appear so desperate, there was too much at stake to risk someone else seeing this “young Imperial officer” first.

And if it wasn’t Eli?

He didn’t have time to waste on “what ifs.” If it wasn’t Eli, then he would take the next step from there. That was all he could do.

So after he read through the conditions and restrictions and signed his compliance, he found himself descending into a realm of open corruption.

The entrance to Level Seven hosted a bar and lounge where customers awaiting their appointments could consume the alcohol and spice of their choice before pouring their lust and fury out on the poor souls trapped beyond the gaudy doors that stood imposingly against the far wall. Thrawn was grateful for his mask, for he could not conceal his hatred and disgust in any other way. He buried his arms into the sleeves of his robe, his nails digging into his skin as he fought to hide his reaction.

“Would you like something while you wait?”

He half turned toward Thana. The man was watching him with a pleased look on his face—no doubt delighted with the amount of money he managed to procure from Prince Rew’en. That smug look would not last forever.

“I need my mind clear for this,” Thrawn said quietly through gritted teeth. “I have waited so long to get my revenge.”

Thana laughed, reaching out and clapping Thrawn on the shoulder. “Well, may it be worth it, my Prince. And may this be the first step toward finding your inner peace.”

Thrawn bowed his head.

“And now,” Thana said, taking a deep breath, “this is where I must leave you. But please, see me again when you are done. We have more to discuss, I think.” He winked before turning and striding away.

Thrawn stared after him until he disappeared.

He felt ill. It was a rare experience for him, and he did not like how it affected his composure. He moved toward the edge of the room, watching the people who came in and out. Some of those waiting sat in small clusters, talking quietly. Others sat alone, high on spice or gulping down colorful drinks from the bar.

His fingers tightened around the chip that Thana had given him upon their entrance to Level Seven. Every customer was given a number. No names were ever spoken. This den of depravity had only one rule: anonymity. 

Time passed agonizingly slowly. Numbers were called, and customers moved in and out. Thrawn refrained from pacing. He did not want to draw undue attention to himself. Not that his choice of outfit made that any easier, but it had helped him get here. The door opened, and the warden called out another number. Thrawn checked his chip. His turn at last. His stomach suddenly seized, but he forced his feet forward. He had to do this. And he had to ignore everything else for now. Eli was his priority. They would take care of the rest soon enough.

Approaching the warden, he held out his chip. The warden inserted it into the device in his hand, confirming the number. “This way, sir.”

Thrawn followed silently, and the warden made no effort at conversation.

The main hall was wide and long, with smaller corridors branching off at regular intervals. The walls were painted with dark, sultry colors, and the lights hurt his eyes. The sickeningly sweet scent of strong incense filled the air, making his nose twitch. Down each hallway was door after door. Did every room have someone inside? Thrawn pressed forward stiffly.

They turned down a side corridor, walking to the very end. Thrawn’s hands shook where they were hidden in his robe. Was Eli behind that door? What had he been put through to end up here? The warden checked his information against the door number. Then he touched the pad beside the door, swiftly entering an unlock code. Unsurprisingly, the warden’s position blocked Thrawn’s view of the code. Turning, he bowed slightly to Thrawn. “You have fifteen minutes. The light above the door will give you a three minute warning.” He tapped the pad again, and the door slid open.

Thrawn held his breath. From where he stood, the room appeared empty. Was this a trick? As he stepped forward and stood in the doorway, however, he could see a figure huddled in the far corner. A wave of ice swept over him. Another step, and he was inside. The door shut behind him.

The figure rose slowly to his feet, cap pulled down over his face, hands clenched into tight fists at his side.

It was him.

Thrawn took another step forward, fighting the urge to run across the room, lifting his hands toward the other and holding them open. “Eli, I—”

Eli’s head shot upward at the sound of his voice, and Thrawn saw his eyes widen with shock and relief. But then, a moment later, they hardened as his face twisted in anger. Eli launched himself at Thrawn, swinging wildly and yelling incoherently. Before Thrawn could even react, Eli’s fist connected with the side of his mask, and it clattered to the floor. Thrawn fell back, pressing a hand to the fresh bruise; but Eli was on him immediately, shoving him roughly up against the wall.

“How could you do this to me?!” he screamed, tears shimmering in his eyes and spilling onto his cheeks. “Do you have _any_ idea what they’ve done to me? What they had planned for me?!”

“Eli—”

“Don’t _Eli_ me! This is the riskiest thing you’ve ever made me do, and I can’t—I can’t—” He drew in a shuddering breath. “I can’t _do_ this anymore, Thrawn! I can’t—”

Before Eli could say anything more, Thrawn wrapped one arm around his back and placed the other hand at the back of Eli’s head, drawing him in for a deep kiss. Eli froze at first, not having expected the move; then he melted slightly, relaxing for the briefest moment before he stiffened and pushed Thrawn away, scowling as he felt something in his mouth.

“Swallow it,” Thrawn murmured quietly in Sy Bisti. “I have one as well. It is only a rudimentary tracker, but if we happen to be separated again while on this ship, it will help me find you.” He could see Eli moving the tiny device around in his mouth, feeling its shape with his tongue. But then the frown faded slightly, and Eli swallowed. Thrawn nodded.

“Don’t—don’t think you can just kiss me after—after what you’ve put me through,” Eli growled hoarsely. He stepped back, running an arm over his eyes. His whole body was trembling, and it took every ounce of willpower for Thrawn to keep himself from pulling Eli close again.

“Do you think I meant for you to be here?”

“W-well,” Eli stammered, the frown returning full force as he looked up to meet Thrawn’s gaze, “didn’t you?”

“No,” Thrawn said emphatically, moving his hand as if to cup Eli’s face. He stopped millimeters from his cheek. “Eli, you were taken from me,” he whispered, allowing some of the fear that had hung over him to leak into his voice. “I have spent every waking hour trying to find you.”

“I—I—you—” The trembling grew worse, and Eli’s face went deathly pale. “You did?” he finally managed, his voice small and weak.

At that, Thrawn fell forward, enveloping Eli in his arms and his robe, pressing Eli’s head to his shoulder as he held him protectively. “Does that truly surprise you?”

Timidly, Eli’s arms moved to wrap around Thrawn in return. Then he clung for dear life, burying his face against Thrawn’s neck. His cap fell off, tumbling to the floor beside Thrawn’s mask. Thrawn held him tightly, weaving his fingers into Eli’s hair. “What did they do to you?” he murmured gruffly. “Are you hurt?”

“I—it’s been horrible,” Eli said, his voice muffled against Thrawn’s clothing. “I thought—I thought—” A shudder ran through him. “I can’t talk about it. Not right now. Please.” His fingers had a death grip on Thrawn’s clothing. “But you came just in time.”

Thrawn’s arms tightened around him. “I’m getting you out of here.”

Eli leaned back, looking around the room. His eyes went dull. “I don’t think either of us is getting out. He’s watching. I know he is. And now he knows.”

Thrawn followed his gaze. “Thana?”

“Yes.” Eli swallowed, closing his eyes.

~~~~~

Thana leaned back in his chair, grinning. So, Angel had been right. This “Thrawn” had indeed come after the young man, and Thana couldn’t help being impressed by the speed with which Thrawn had found them _and_ managed to get a pass on board. Did Angel have a hand in that, intentionally or otherwise? He scrolled through Thrawn’s examination results, humming with pleasure. This was quite a catch, indeed. He couldn’t wait to conduct his own personal examination. But he would have to be careful moving forward. This was not someone to take lightly.

His gaze flicked back to the screen, his grin turning dark. The kid. Eli Vanto. He was the key to the fascinating blue alien’s submission.

~~~~~

“Angel? You mean, the guy from the tibanna gas incident?”

“Yes.” Thrawn had led Eli to the bed, where they could both sit. Eli leaned against him, internally fighting the growing terror that this was all in his mind, a last ditch effort to avoid his impending doom. But Thrawn felt so real, the arm around his waist, the hand gripping his. Even the ridiculous outfit was distinctly Thrawn. “It seems he was intent on revenge.”

A tremor ran through Eli’s frame, and he frowned. “I...I’ve been struggling to remember what happened. How I got here. I don’t even remember what we were doing the last time we were together. It’s like…it was all removed from my head.” Reaching up, he tapped his fingers against his temple, freezing when he brushed against the jewel stone. 

Thrawn felt the movement and shifted, turning so that his bright eyes could study Eli’s face, and especially the implant. His own fingers gently touched the device, and Eli winced. It was more reactionary than anything. It didn’t hurt. It didn’t feel like anything, right now.

“I am so sorry, Eli.” His hand gently cupped Eli’s cheek. 

Eli leaned into it, closing his eyes. Thrawn’s hand felt warm against his skin. “After I woke up, I wasn’t sure if I was undercover on a mission,” he continued. Grimacing, he opened his eyes and slowly raised them to meet Thrawn’s. “I was afraid that if I made the wrong move, it would ruin the plan. So I went along with everything. That is, until…until…” His voice wavered.

Thrawn’s arm tightened around him again. “You don’t have to talk about it,” he murmured, pressing his lips into Eli’s hair. 

“I am…not hurt,” he said quietly, answering Thrawn’s earlier question. “Not injured, at any rate. He—they—” He choked on the words, shaking his head.

“I won’t let them touch you again,” Thrawn swore. “And if I find Angel—”

They both jerked their heads up as the light above the door blinked on. Eli felt his stomach churn in anxiety. The light was on. Time was nearly up. Did Thrawn have a plan? Or was he even there in the first place? Eli clutched at him desperately, his chest constricting painfully. “Don’t leave me,” he gasped.

“I won’t.” Thrawn’s arm slipped out from around him, and he held Eli’s face in both of his hands. “I am here, Eli. I am here, and I won’t leave you. We are getting out of here, and we are getting out together. But you have to trust me.” Eli nodded, biting his lip and fighting back tears.

Thrawn rose to his feet, pacing across the floor to where the mask and the hat still lay where they had fallen. Stooping, he picked them up, moving back to Eli and handing him the hat.

“You are correct in that it is probable Thana knows exactly who I am,” Thrawn said. “Even so,” he lifted the mask to his face, “until we know for certain, I must continue to play the part.”

Eli hesitantly stood to his feet, twisting the cap in his hands. “He’s going to know…that we didn’t—that you didn’t—” He moved his hand between them. “Even if he doesn’t have a camera in here, neither of us looks like—”

Before he could finish the sentence, the door slid open.

“Well, Prince Rew’en, are you satisfied?”

Eli’s face went pale. Thrawn moved to place himself between Eli and the door.

“Thana,” Thrawn replied, his voice low and under firm control. He tipped his head, his expression hidden behind the golden mask.

Thana’s grin widened, and he leaned just enough to catch Eli’s eye. Eli flinched, then scolded himself for doing so. He did not want to give this man what he wanted. “He looks remarkably untouched for someone you intended to avenge your mother and your sister on,” Thana commented dryly as he straightened back up.

“My plans have changed,” Thrawn said, folding his arms into his robe. “I wish to purchase him.”

Eli startled, staring at the back of Thrawn’s head. Did he really think that would work?

Thana’s eyebrows shot upward in mock surprise. “Purchase him?” He laughed. “But, my dear Prince, we’re not on the selling floor. I’m afraid he’s not for sale.”

“He has only just been added to your inventory,” Thrawn countered. “No one else has yet seen him. He may be just as easily removed.”

Thana crossed his arms over his chest, the amusement fading from his face, replaced by something much darker. “I had been dubious at first about bringing an actual human into service here on the Gem of the Aurora, but you would not believe the waiting list I have for this one.” He nodded toward where Eli was cowering behind Thrawn. “I tell you again, he’s not for sale.”

“I will compensate you for whatever profit you expect to lose. Just name your price.”

Thana laughed. “My, my, he is that valuable to you?” he said with a shake of his head. “You have no idea what you are asking.” He dropped his arms to his sides as he stalked forward slowly, openly looking Thrawn up and down. “And exactly why are you so insistent on purchasing this one in particular, hm?”

“My reasons are my own,” Thrawn said evenly.

“Ah, yes, of course.” Thana’s eyes narrowed. “A perfect non-answer.” He circled around Thrawn, his hawkish eyes falling on Eli. “Tell me, my dear Eli: how much do you think your boyfriend would be willing to pay to secure you?”

Eli balked. “My—my what?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Thana said, chuckling under his breath and pressing a hand to his forehead. “I meant your commanding officer. He must be in sore need of his aide to be willing to pay _anything_ for your safe return.”

Eli shivered, moving back a half step and strictly keeping his gaze from shifting toward Thrawn. Thana was teasing both of them, trying to draw out a reaction. He wouldn’t play his games.

Thana crossed his arms again, lifting a hand and placing a finger on his lips thoughtfully. “You know, I think we might actually be able to come to some sort of agreement,” he said, turning back toward Thrawn. “Yes. I have set my price.”

Eli suddenly felt sick again as a very bad feeling settled in his stomach.

“What is your price?” Thrawn demanded when Thana hesitated.

A gloating grin spread across the slave master’s face. “You.”


	7. Chapter 7

The silence that filled the room was palpable. Thrawn and Thana held steady eye contact, each sizing up the other, as Eli stared between the two. Surely Thrawn wasn’t seriously considering his offer?

_You have to trust me._

Thrawn must have some sort of plan in place. He never went anywhere or did anything without design. But right now, Eli couldn’t fathom what that idea might be, and he was afraid of what Thana would do. Or that Thrawn would miscalculate. He didn’t know Thana like Eli knew him. 

“Come now, Captain Thrawn,” Thana said, lifting his shoulders and holding out his hands almost pleadingly. “There is no more need for hiding. Let us settle this properly, face-to-face.” 

For a moment, Thrawn did not move. Then, slowly, his hand rose to the mask. With a quick motion of his fingers, the mask released, and he brought it away. Eli glanced at him. Thrawn’s face was just as hard as its gilded covering, his eyes narrowed and blazing brilliantly, his mouth set in a firm line. Eli caught a flicker of something in Thana’s face, and he turned to look. A dark flame had sparked in the slaver’s calculating eyes.

“Ah,” Thana breathed, taking a step closer. “Yes, this is more like it. Fascinating.” A burst of protectiveness flared up within Eli, and he inched toward Thrawn without even realizing it. Thana’s gaze shifted in his direction, and he laughed, low and deep. “Fascinating, indeed.”

“If I offer myself in his place,” Thrawn said, drawing Thana’s attention back to him, “will you allow him to go free?”

“That would seem to be the obvious result of a direct exchange,” Thana said, grinning and pressing his fingers together in front of his chest.

“And yet that is not what you intend to do.”

Thana hummed thoughtfully to himself, tilting his head to the side. “We have only just met, Captain, and already you do not trust me to keep my word?”

“You asked me to remove my mask,” Thrawn retorted, lifting the mask in emphasis. “If you do not wish for me to hide, then I would demand the same of you and your intentions.”

Thana threw his head back and laughed. “I like you, Captain. Yes, I think we might get along well.”

Thrawn narrowed his eyes further.

Thana then sighed, walking past them as he went to lower himself onto the bed. “Here’s the thing: Eli Vanto has seen too much of what goes on here to be trusted anywhere else. It appears you have reached the same conclusion. This is a respected business here in the Outer Rim, and I won’t have some upstart Imp upsetting what I have worked to build here. He cannot leave.” As his gaze settled on Eli, Eli shuddered at the look in his eyes. But rather than turning away, he glared back defiantly. Thana smirked. “I _could_ give him something to make him forget his entire time here, but then he would return to his duty on whatever ship you come from and discover that the alien he has been assisting this entire time is missing.” He raised a hand and shifted it back and forth between Thrawn and Eli. “That would result in another attempted rescue mission, and I would be forced to jump from place to place as you two continually seek each other out and offer yourselves in the other’s place.” Boredom and annoyance crept into his voice as he spoke, and he rolled his eyes. “As sickeningly sweet as that is, I _do_ have a business to run here.” He half shrugged. “I could also give him something that would cause him to lose his position with the Imperial Navy and force him to return home, but I have a feeling you would be against intentional brain damage of that sort.”

“You would be correct,” Thrawn said, his eyes flashing dangerously. “So what exactly is it that you are offering by taking me in his place?”

“Well...” Thana drawled, pursing his lips as he leaned back. “That is the question, isn’t it? You assume that by offering yourself to me, it would automatically mean that he would be released. But that is something that is going to require some negotiation, I think.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “And given the situation you currently find yourselves in, voluntarily offering yourself for a position here is the best choice to make. You can ask your aide if you don’t believe me—there is no one here to stop me from simply taking you captive and forcing you into one of these rooms myself, if I so desired.”

Eli felt a sudden rise in panic at Thana’s threat. Thrawn could not end up here, degraded, his talents wasted on those who would only see him as an object of lust. He leapt forward, his hands clenched into fists as if ready to strike Thana. “You can’t—”

Thana held up a hand, his face hardening. “My ship, my rules.” His expression then softened. “But it so happens that that is not what I would prefer,” he said, turning back to Thrawn. “Not for a specimen such as you. You deserve much more.” Rising to his feet, he moved toward Thrawn again, a hungry look in his eyes. “You could provide so much more. And I have a feeling you understand the need for cooperation and compromise much more than your companion here has shown so far.”

Again Eli stepped forward, fists trembling and teeth bared. “How dare you—”

Thana gave him a sharp look, and Eli’s mouth snapped shut. Surprise momentarily masked his rage, and when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked back at Thrawn. Thrawn shook his head microscopically.

Thana laughed. “You also won’t need your guard dog here. You will be perfectly safe and provided for while under my care.” He then turned his head, meeting Eli’s furious glare with a cold one of his own. “If, however, he is merely a lap dog with a loud bark and you insist on keeping him with you, then we may be able to make provisions.” His gaze swept the room. “But this is not the best place to discuss the matter.”

With eerily perfect timing, the door slid open. Olm stood in the doorway, a bundle in his hands. “Master?”

Thana turned and moved across the room toward the Twi’lek, apparently expecting him. “Please prepare Consultation Area One,” he instructed. “I will be taking my guest there momentarily.” Reaching out, he took the bundle from Olm.

“As you wish.” Olm bowed deeply before turning and striding away.

 _Guest. Singular._ Eli backed up, bumping into Thrawn as he did so. Was Thana only planning on taking Thrawn away? Was Eli going to be left in this room while his fate was discussed elsewhere? Would Thana allow the other guests to—to—

“I came here for Eli Vanto,” Thrawn said, lifting his chin and gently gripping Eli’s arm as he fixed his burning gaze on Thana. “If you desire my cooperation, he must stay with me.”

“Ah,” Thana said, “and what makes you think your cooperation is any kind of leverage against me, in this place?”

Thrawn closed his mouth.

“Still,” he continued, taking a deep breath, “I expected as much.” Thana released an exasperated sigh, kneading his forehead briefly. “Although this does complicate things.” He frowned, running a hand absently over the bundle in his arms. “Well, in that case...” He tossed it at Eli’s feet. “You will need to change out of that uniform. We will find a replacement for you, but the uniform is going to have to stay here.”

Eli bent down to pick up the bundle, then froze. A replacement? “Wait, what do you mean by replacement?”

Thana shook his head lightly. “There is a line of customers waiting for their turn with an Imperial officer. I cannot disappoint them. I have a reputation to maintain.”

Eli blanched. “You mean you’re going to put someone else in here in my place?”

“Would you rather stay here and offer yourself? You seemed rather against it not too long ago.”

Eli jumped to his feet. “No. But that doesn’t mean anyone else has to.”

“Look, kid,” Thana said, crossing his arms over his chest again, “by now you’ve got to realize that we go by a different level of morality here. And in this moral code, if someone pays for a certain service, then it must be provided, one way or another. Your personal sensitivities cannot change that.”

“But—I—” Eli turned pleadingly to Thrawn. Understanding shone in the other’s eyes, but his expression was grim. _Trust me._ Eli ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “I can’t believe this...” How could he in good conscience allow someone else to take his place in this torture chamber, merely to spare himself the fate? Unless Thrawn’s plan was going to show fruit soon, Eli wasn’t sure if he would be able to live with himself, knowing this had happened. But there was nothing he could do about it. Not really. 

With a heavy sigh, he crouched again, opening the bundle to root through what was inside. “What the hell...?” His replacement clothes—if they could be called that—contained more gold and jewels than cloth. His mouth dropped as he tried to figure out how it was even supposed to be worn. “What is this?” he demanded, lifting the garment and glaring up at Thana. “Am I supposed to wear this?”

Thana’s grin was malicious.

“You can’t be serious!” Eli objected, throwing the outfit to the floor. “This is worse than that first one you gave me. Far worse.” 

Thrawn’s hand was on his shoulder again, and he turned to him with a bit too much vehemence. “I will get you out of this,” Thrawn murmured quietly in Sy Bisti. “I promise.”

“Now, now,” Thana clucked disapprovingly. “No secret communications.”

Eli bit his tongue, restraining himself from responding with something that would only get him in further trouble. With a quiet huff, he gathered the clothing up off the floor. “Where do I change then?”

Thana grinned again. “You can change right here. We’ve both seen it before.” He winked knowingly, and Eli scowled furiously, severely tempted to risk everything and throw a punch at his smug face.

Thrawn watched the exchange silently then moved to place himself between Eli and Thana. “I do not see the necessity for this. Is there no other way to proceed?”

“I’m afraid not,” Thana said. “He belongs to me and must do as I say or suffer the consequences. This is what was selected for him by my assistant, and I trust my assistant’s taste.”

Eli opened his mouth to respond, but Thrawn interrupted him—which was probably a good thing. “I am sorry, Eli,” he said softly. “It appears we have no other choice.”

Suppressing a shiver of disgust, Eli took advantage of the screen Thrawn provided and stripped off his Imperial uniform. It took him several minutes as he struggled to get the replacement clothing on, and he could feel his cheeks flaming with embarrassment already. This was humiliating.

 _But it could be worse_ , spoke a voice in his head. It nearly had been worse.

Tentatively, he reached out and touched Thrawn, and the Chiss cautiously turned around. Then, after only a moment of taking in Eli’s new look as he stood there shivering with his arms wrapped around his body, Thrawn reached up and undid the clasp for the outer cloak he was wearing. In one swift motion, he removed the cloak from his shoulders and draped it over Eli’s, snapping the clasp in place. Eli looked up at him gratefully.

“Even after all this time, still so modest,” Thana said, shaking his head. “I am honestly surprised the examinations didn’t have a lasting effect in that regard, given their thoroughness. I should have allowed a couple of the others to come in here first. That would have broken you of this ridiculous habit.”

This time it was Thrawn who snapped his teeth in fury, taking a warning step toward Thana.

Thana didn’t even flinch, although his expression did go dark. “If you so much as touch me without express permission, I will make your life a living hell,” he said in a low voice. “I could leave your precious aide in this room and force you to watch what will happen to him.”

Thrawn backed down, and Eli felt himself go pale again. 

“Go ahead and leave the Imperial uniform on the bed,” Thana said tersely. “Then follow me.” He turned and opened the door. Eli managed to catch Thrawn’s eye. Thana was dangerous, unpredictable, and in complete control of the situation. Even so, Thrawn tipped his head briefly at Eli before moving after the slaver. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Eli trailed after him. He wasn’t sorry to be walking away from this room, but he sure hoped Thrawn knew what he was doing.

~

Eli couldn’t tell if they were taking the same path back upstairs that he had been led down before. His mind had been far too preoccupied at the time to be paying much attention. But they did stay away from the common areas as they moved away from Level Seven. He just wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. It certainly wasn’t the first time through.

When they finally reached Consultation Area One, Eli did not feel any better. Thana’s irritation had already dissipated, and Eli was certain it was because Thana was confident in his position over them. Sure, it was at times like these when people made fatal mistakes, but he had an entire ship at his beck and call. He and Thrawn were just two people, and Thana had already subdued him rather effectively. He huffed quietly. Things were looking really bad.

They were back in the better part of the ship. That was evident before they even reached the room. The Consultation room itself was of decent size, with large sections of the walls paneled in dark wood. Shining wall lamps poured golden light over the wood, bringing out the richness of the texture. On one of the walls hung two floor-length displays, shimmering with twisting, swirling light, just subtle enough not to be too distracting. Regardless, Eli stood mesmerized for a moment.

“Will you mix the tea for us?”

Eli blinked, coming out of the trance abruptly. The request had come from Thana and had been spoken quietly, directed at him. He looked down to find that he was standing beside an ornately carved table topped with a tray and tea set. Steam rose from the pot, and three painted cups sat on delicate saucers.

Tea. That was what Thana had first served him. It had been quite good, if Eli was honest about it, but had that been the tea itself? Or had there been something in the tea? Eli pressed his lips together. Thana had drunk the same stuff, so it couldn’t have been too strong, whatever it was. If it was the tea. He glanced in each of the cups, but they were all empty, waiting to be filled with the amber liquid steeping in the pot beside them.

Out of the corner of his eye, he was aware that Thana had stepped away and was now leading Thrawn to the center of the room, where a circle of couches lined an inset area of the floor, obviously designed for conversation and relaxation.

Tea. After all the threats and posturing downstairs, Thana expected him to make them tea?

The low-level ache that had been pressing at the back of his mind increased, and he bent forward, closing his eyes. This was too much. He had been through far too much over the past…how many hours had it been? Days? He couldn’t even keep track anymore. If only he could find somewhere to lie down and close his eyes. Maybe all of this would go away. Maybe he would wake up at last.

The scent rising from the teapot was soothing, and he breathed it in deeply. Tea. Yes. Perhaps it wouldn’t be a bad idea after all, especially given that he was the one making it this time.

Opening his eyes, he reached for the pot and carefully poured it into each cup, pulling on his memory for how Thana had prepared it originally. He felt pride stir as he remembered each step, staring at the swirling patterns in the hot liquid when he mixed in the cream. It looked delicious. Picking one of the cups, he tentatively touched it to test how hot it was, then hooked the handle with his finger and lifted it to his lips. Yes. He had done it correctly, and it tasted wonderful. Taking a deep breath and inhaling the steam again, he took another sip.

When he brought the cups for the other two to the pit in the center of the room, they were standing together talking quietly. He waited silently until they turned their attention toward him.

“Tea?” he offered.

~

Thrawn was uneasy. They had ascended quite a few levels in the ship to get to where they were now, and yet Thana had carefully guided them so that they came in contact with no one along the way. It had not been an empty boast when Thana described the success of this place, a boast that he was even now expounding upon; Thrawn had seen the bustle of activity on his entry. And yet they were being kept deliberately out of the eye of the others. He knew Thana’s intentions were far from innocent and that he was wholly untrustworthy, but would help come before something happened? It had been so close for Eli.

Eli. The young man now stood before them offering tea. Thrawn had not missed the request directed at Eli when they first entered the room. To be honest, he had not expected Eli to acquiesce so readily, given what had happened in Level Seven. Perhaps he had decided not to press his luck given Thana’s last threat.

“Thank you, Eli,” Thana said, taking one of the cups for himself. Thrawn caught the way Thana’s fingers brushed against Eli’s as he took the cup, lingering for the briefest second. Eli merely bowed his head respectfully, then handed the remaining cup to Thrawn.

“Are you not having any?” Thrawn asked when Eli stayed with them rather than returning to the tea cart.

“Oh, I already drank it,” he said. Then his cheeks turned pink. “I’m—I’m sorry. I should have brought these to you first,” he added hastily, looking at Thana as if afraid he would be upset, cringing ever so slightly. Thrawn frowned. This change in Eli was unsettling, and he couldn’t help feeling that there was something more to it than simply a reaction to earlier threats.

“Don’t worry about it,” Thana assured Eli, resting a hand on his shoulder. Eli shifted but did not move away. Thrawn’s frown deepened. “I have to say,” Thana said, turning back to Thrawn with a sly grin, “what a stroke of luck for you to have this one as your aide. It is no wonder you kept him with you all this time.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively. “You two could make quite a pair here. That in itself would be a novelty worth having on this ship.” He released his hold on Eli’s shoulder, taking his cup and sipping the tea slowly, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on Thrawn.

“You would give me another chance?” Eli’s voice was timid, hardly more than a whisper, and he was looking at Thana with wide eyes. “They told me you never give second chances.”

Thana looked back at him and quietly watched him a moment. “No, I do not. But in those rare special cases, I may be willing to bend.” His gaze flicked briefly over Eli. “You must, however, sign the contract. No more hesitation. No more resisting. And if the contract is ever broken…” He pressed his lips into a thin line and shook his head. “There is no coming back from that. Ever.”

Eli nodded, his gaze dropping to the floor as if in shame.

“What is this contract?” Thrawn asked, again seeking to pull Thana’s attention away from Eli. He did not like the way the man looked at him, and his words, the implication of what may have already passed between the two, upset him. There was already a predatory air about the man, but with Eli there was something more. He was seeking to use Eli again him, Thrawn knew. It was discovering that fine balance between keeping Eli’s hope of rescue alive and not pushing Thana over the line that was the key. He just had to maintain that long enough for them to get out of here.

Thana’s smile returned. “The contract is what will give you full access to all the benefits of the Gem of the Aurora. It is that, in fact, which we are here to discuss. Please, have a seat.”

As he settled himself on the couch, Thrawn took the opportunity to set the teacup on a low side table near him. He had not yet tasted it, and he was determined to keep it that way. There was something wrong about Eli’s eyes, and his entire mannerism was off. Whether it was an additive in the tea or something else, Thrawn wasn’t going to risk it. He had to get Eli out of here as soon as possible, and his mind needed to be clear.

Thana was again staring at Eli, considering him thoughtfully. Eli’s cheeks were flushed, and his head was still bowed. Thrawn pushed down his rising anger, keeping it firmly under control. Eli had assured him that he had not been hurt, and for now he would have to believe that.

“What exactly is it that you have in mind for us?” Thrawn asked.

Thana turned back toward him, cradling his cup in his lap. “In part it would depend on your skills and talents,” he said cryptically. “Our duty is to entertain our guests in whatever way they desire. Of course, each companion is advertised based on their strengths, and we monitor who is assigned to whom, so you would not be forced into something you are unfamiliar or uncomfortable with.”

“Not like the lower levels,” Thrawn said pointedly.

“No, definitely not like the lower levels,” Thana agreed, giving him a grim smile. “I am sorry that was your first experience here, but I assure you that the greater part of the ship is more...consensual. And enjoyable to all parties involved.” The smile turned crafty. “And if we have the two of you working together,” his gaze shifted back to Eli, “that could open up an entirely new range of possibilities.” His fingers twitched and drummed again the teacup excitedly. “Yes, this is definitely much better,” he said quietly, as if to himself. “It would have been such a waste in the end.”

Abruptly he stood again, stepping close to Eli and pushing one side of the cloak up over his shoulder. “You know, this was actually an inspired idea,” he said, brushing at the cloak and running a hand down Eli’s arm as he took half a step back for a better look. “The cloak goes very nicely with the rest of it. Very regal. And you certainly have a body worth showing off.”

Eli nodded shyly, murmuring something unintelligible. His eyes were dark and hooded, his pupils dilated, and the flush had not eased up at all. Thana was clearly testing the edges of Eli’s boundaries, and Thrawn would not have any of it. He rose to his feet as well and moved to the other side of Eli.

“You do not appear well,” he said softly to the younger man, pulling off his robe and slipping it over Eli’s body beneath the cloak. The movement was only slightly hindered by the cloak and perhaps a little more awkward than it needed to be, but Thrawn didn’t care. He would not sit here and watch as Thana ogled Eli.

“I can play the guitar,” Eli said suddenly, turning his head and focusing on Thana. “Or any stringed instrument of similar design. And sing.” He straightened a bit, pulling the robe around him subconsciously as he spoke. Thrawn slipped a hand around Eli’s back to help support him. His eyes met Thana’s over Eli’s head. Thana’s own eyes were narrowed, but there was a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

This was all part of the game, with Eli caught in the middle. Thrawn’s blood burned.

“Excellent,” Thana purred, shifting his gaze just slightly so that he was looking at Eli again. “I had a feeling you might have some musical talent.”

Thrawn guided Eli toward the couch, pulling him out of Thana’s grip. Eli sat at Thrawn’s gentle prodding, pulling his legs up and curling them beside him. He blinked tiredly, looking small and helpless as he sat wrapped in Thrawn’s clothes. Thrawn took off the headdress he had been wearing this entire time, setting it on the couch beside Eli. He then removed his inner vest and draped it over Eli’s lap. His arms were now bare, and the inmost shirt was skin-tight. Perhaps that would finally pull Thana’s attention away from Eli. He reached up and ran a hand through his hair, briefly massaging the scalp now that the headdress was gone. Thrawn would prefer to deal with such attention directly himself.

Indeed, as he turned back around to Thana, he caught the man staring appreciatively. Thana had one arm wrapped across his chest and the other lifted so that a finger rested lightly against his lips. His mouth was quirked in a half smile.

“I have a feeling you are skilled in martial arts,” he commented meaningfully.

“I have training,” Thrawn confirmed, tightening his hands into fists and allowing his arms to flex. He stood between Thana and Eli, effectively blocking Thana’s view. 

And Thana knew it. His grin grew. “I imagine you have excellent stamina.”

Thrawn only lifted his chin and glared down at him.

“Mmm, the strong, silent type.” A visible shiver ran down Thana’s body. “And yet with an unexpected tender side. Or is it merely that you don’t like others taking what belongs to you, hm?” He chuckled, his gaze flicking downward as if to peer through him to where Eli sat curled up behind him. “I would be very interested to see a demonstration, if you are up for it.”

“A demonstration of what?”

Thana laughed. “Of what, indeed?” he said in a sultry voice, moving close enough that Thrawn could feel Thana’s body heat radiating off of him. Thana’s eyes were dark, and he rested his hand lightly against Thrawn’s chest. It took every ounce of control for Thrawn to avoid recoiling from the touch. “I am open for any demonstration you may be willing to do.”

“I think I would prefer to look at this contract of yours.”

The skin around Thana’s eyes tightened. “Ah, of course,” he murmured, disappointment passing briefly over his face. “Strictly business, eh?” He took a step back. “I believe a have a copy of the generic form here.” His gaze shifted across the room to a series of datacard shelves on one of the walls. “Specifics will still need to be worked out, and that won’t be completed until after the tests and examination are done. But if you insist on looking over it now...” He led Thrawn out of the ring and to the shelf he had been eyeing. Looking through the files he had there, he selected one and inserted the chip into a datapad that was lying nearby. Then he handed the datapad to Thrawn.

Thrawn read through the document slowly and thoroughly, noting all the subtleties in the writing that many would probably overlook, if they read through it at all. How many people had been tricked into signing? And how many people had to be spiced up to do it? “This is a cleverly written document,” he commented quietly. “How much flexibility do you allow?”

Thana chuckled. “I suppose it depends on what it is you have to offer in return.”

Thrawn looked up at him, gazing at him with narrowed eyes. “You implied earlier that my cooperation was not necessarily a valuable bargaining chip, and yet I believe you would rather arrange for a mutually beneficial relationship between us. Indeed, you admitted as much when you said that the two of us together could bring a ‘new range of possibilities’ to your ship, as a ‘novelty worth having.’”

The shadow of a scowl passed briefly over Thana’s face, but he quickly regained control. Most people might have missed it. “I would certainly prefer the both of you to cooperate willingly, but your usefulness is not limited to that. I suggest you do not press your luck. I cannot imagine your partner would be able to handle a return.” 

He turned then, not to the couch but to one of the glowing panels on the other wall. Thrawn was surprised to find that Eli had moved from the couch and now stood silently beside one of the panels. The pattern displayed on the panel had changed from the subtle pulsating light that had shone when they first arrived. It was now dark, peppered with pinpricks of light; Thrawn realized belatedly that they had not been panels at all but windows, the image coming through them having been distorted by etching on the surface of the transparisteel.

The prior image had been a distorted view of hyperspace, and now they were in an entirely new location.

“We moved,” Eli murmured. Thrawn was disconcerted to find that Eli had shed the extra layers that he had given him, standing now only in the slave outfit Thana had forced on him.

“Yes,” Thana replied, moving in Eli’s direction. “I’m afraid we had to do it.” He stopped beside Eli and joined him in looking outside.

The hyperspace jump was not surprising. Thrawn suspected that it was a possibility Thana would try to run as soon as he discovered Thrawn’s true identity, and so Thrawn had installed a tracker on his shuttle so that Lieutenant Judson would be able to follow if necessary. She had not been happy that he left her and the others behind, but this part of the plan assuaged her concerns somewhat. It seemed that decision had proved beneficial in the end.

Unwilling to leave Eli at Thana’s mercy, Thrawn shifted quickly in their direction as well. His gait faltered when he saw that Thana had moved even closer to Eli, and they were facing each other now instead of the viewport. Thrawn could see that Eli’s entire body temperature was elevated, which would explain why he had removed the robe and the cloak. He seemed almost feverish, and Thrawn considered briefly if Eli might be having an allergic reaction to whatever fast-acting spice Thana had clearly given him. But that thought quickly disappeared as Thana’s hand rose to run his fingers along Eli’s cheek before cupping it gently. Eli’s eyes closed, and he sighed softly. Thana took advantage of the moment to bend forward and cover Eli’s mouth with his own, drinking him in hungrily as his other arm slipped around Eli’s side to pull him closer.

Thrawn could not move. He could not speak. It was as if he had been frozen to the spot, forced to watch this man take advantage of Eli like this. As Thana pulled away, his gaze rose up to meet Thrawn’s, and a wicked smile spread across his face. Eli whimpered, reaching up with his own hand to pull Thana back down into another kiss.

That broke the hold. Thrawn was there in a moment and forcibly separated the two, placing himself between them again. His eyes were blazing.

“I warned you about touching me without permission,” Thana growled in a low voice.

“He is not in his right mind,” Thrawn said, resisting the urge to snarl the words back. “You are taking advantage of him.”

Thana laughed again, taking a step back. “Do you think I need to wait for his invitation? He belongs to me, in case you don’t remember. And I rescued him from Level Seven. It is no wonder he wants to show his gratitude.”

“You put him there in the first place.” Thrawn was trembling with repressed rage. “You know this is no show of gratitude. And I have purchased him by offering myself to you.”

“Ah, but you see,” Thana said, his smirk returning, “the transaction has not yet been completed. And I never promised he would be untouched. He is still mine.” The smirk went dark. “And when you are mine, then what belongs to you will also belong to me. So he will be mine, regardless.”

Thrawn shook his head. “The details of this contract have not yet been negotiated. That is not a guarantee.”

Thana stared at him silently for a long moment, his grin fading. Then the look on his face hardened. “Look at you. Are you stalling for time?” He motioned toward the datapad. “Waiting for reinforcements to show up?” He showed his teeth, but it wasn’t quite a grin. “We’ve made multiple hyperspace jumps to hide our escape. I dumped your shuttle before we left. Any tracking devices you may have had on board your ship will be left at our previous stop. And that tracking mechanism you fed to him on Level Seven was deactivated during your in-processing—the room in which your physical was conducted emits a low frequency pulse which destroys all unauthorized electronics. No one will be able to find you out here. No one is coming to your rescue.” He glanced at Eli where he stood hunched into himself behind Thrawn. “Either of you.”

Thrawn fell back half a step. 

“And so,” Thana continued, the sly grin growing on his face once more, “we can do away with the contracts. I believe I told you there would be consequences for breaking my rules.”


	8. Chapter 8

The door opened behind them, and both Thrawn and Eli spun around to see several well-built guards enter the room, led by the orange Twi’lek they had met below in Level Seven. His eyes flicked briefly over the two before turning to his master.

Suddenly Thrawn felt something slam into him from behind, and he collapsed to his hands and knees, gasping for breath. He was able to turn just enough to see that Thana was lowering his arm, a small hold-out blaster in his hand.

“Thrawn!” Eli was kneeling at his side immediately, his eyes wide and frightened. His hands fluttered anxiously over Thrawn’s back, searching for a wound.

“Save your panic,” Thana said, tucking the weapon away. “It was set to a very low stun. He is not harmed.” The guards threw Eli off Thrawn as they flipped the Chiss onto his back and held him down forcefully. Thrawn winced as the wind was knocked out of him again. His muscles were still in spasms from the shock. He could not fight back. Not yet.

Eli scrambled backward, staring in horror.

“I told you that I don’t need your cooperation,” Thana continued, speaking to Thrawn this time, “although I would prefer it.” He frowned fiercely, crossing his arms as he looked down at them. “You two really are a troublesome pair. We could do great things, but not as long as this ridiculousness continues.” His fingers tapped impatiently against his arm. “The question is, what will it take to train you? And is it worth the effort, or will it all be a waste?” His eyes narrowed. Thrawn stared back, his chest heaving, his body quivering. Eli kept his gaze fixed on the floor beside him. Then, after a moment of silent consideration, Thana nodded at the guards. 

In unison, the men tore at Thrawn’s clothing, and the sound of tearing fabric ignited the fire in Eli. He leapt to his feet, his eyes blazing as he cried, “Stop!” Thana held up a hand, and the men obeyed, releasing Thrawn’s clothing as they simply held him down again. Thana turned to Eli and raised an eyebrow. “Just wait a second,” Eli insisted. “Let’s not be too hasty here.” He was trembling, but he stood his ground.

“You know better than anyone the consequences of disobeying me,” Thana said coldly, stiffening and staring down his nose at Eli. Even so, there was a flicker of amusement in Thana’s eyes.

“Eli—” Thrawn’s voice was low and raw.

“No,” Eli interrupted him, half turning and holding out a hand. “I have to try. I won’t let this happen.” He then turned back to Thana, stepping closer. “Be patient with him, please,” he said to Thana. “He can be very protective.”

“He’s not the only one,” Thana said quietly, his eyes once again narrowed.

“No, he’s not,” Eli agreed. “You were right. He’s not just my commanding officer. And I will do whatever I need to do to keep him from making the same mistake I did.” He took another step toward Thana. The trembling had eased up, and he moved with more boldness.

“Eli—” Thrawn tried again, more urgently, struggling briefly against the hold the guards had on him. They shoved him back down.

“Thrawn,” Eli snapped. “Please. Trust me.”

The look in Thana’s eyes grew less harsh, and there was a hint of a smile. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

Biting his lip, Eli took a final step, stopping immediately in front of Thana. “You wanted something from me before,” he said hesitantly. “If I—if I give you what you want, will you spare him? Spare us?” A tremor ran through him, but he quelled it immediately, wrapping his arms around himself as if he were cold, despite the flush on his face. “Allow me to talk to him. Give us a chance.”

Thrawn stared at Eli incredulously. Was he seriously offering what Thana’s gloating look implied? The man was manipulating everything, using both of them against each other in order to get what he wanted. Surely he had to see that. “Eli, you can’t—” 

A blow from one of the guards effectively silenced him. He ran his tongue along his lip, tasting blood.

“I’ve given the both of you sufficient chance,” Thana countered, blatantly ignoring Thrawn. “More than you deserve, given the headaches you’ve caused me.” He frowned in annoyance.

“I know,” Eli conceded, impulsively reaching out and taking Thana’s hand as he dropped to a knee. He pressed the back of Thana’s hand to his forehead in a gesture of obeisance. “I beg you for the opportunity to change that, Master Thana."

Thrawn carefully suppressed his shock at Eli’s behavior, but Thana was very obviously pleased. “I might be willing to consider it,” he answered Eli in a tempered voice, pulling the younger man back to his feet. He tilted his head, giving Eli a ravenous smile. “If you can impress me, I may be willing to make some concessions.” He leaned forward, lowering his voice as he spoke into Eli’s ear, “You’ll have to work for it.” His eyes met Thrawn’s over Eli’s shoulder.

Yes, he knew he was winning. Thrawn scowled and pulled at the men holding him down, but he was already in a helpless position. They easily overpowered him.

Eli took the opportunity of Thana’s closeness to nip at his ear and then run his tongue along Thana’s neck. Thana’s eyes darkened again, and he pulled back just enough to capture Eli’s mouth in an impassioned kiss, slipping an arm around Eli’s waist and pressing their bodies together. A shudder ran through Eli, but he did not push away. “Mmm,” Thana purred, running his hands along Eli’s body. “This is more like it,” he murmured. “Where was this Eli before?”

“You never gave him a proper chance,” Eli said, gasping when Thana’s mouth found his neck again. He quickly covered a grimace. “I won’t comply without knowing my options. You have to admit it was—oh!” There was another shiver in response to Thana’s wandering touch. “It was a bit unfair.”

Thana grinned, leaning back to look at Eli. “Perhaps.” He gazed deeply into Eli’s eyes, studying him, reading him. Eli blinked, giving him his most guileless look. “You are still uncomfortable with this.”

“I said I would be willing to do whatever I need to,” Eli said softly, trying very hard not to look away. “That doesn’t mean it’s easy for me. This isn’t...how I do things.”

“No, I suppose not.” Thana’s fingers brushed against the side of Eli’s face, and Thrawn thought he saw a flicker in the jewel beside Eli’s eye. Eli closed his eyes, sighing. “You are very loyal. An admirable trait, in its own way. But you’ll need to extend that loyalty to myself and to your duties here. That is the only way you will be able to save him.”

When Eli’s eyes opened again, there was an odd sheen to them, and Thrawn felt his stomach turn over. There was something going on beneath the surface, something more than the overarching manipulation Thana was conducting. That man had done something to Eli. Thrawn subtly observed the guards surrounding him. Unfortunately, they knew their business well. None of them were distracted by the actions of their master. Only the Twi’lek watched what was going on with mild disinterest. The rest were focused on Thrawn and keeping him immobilized. This was not in his favor.

Thrawn opened his mouth to speak, to snap Eli out of whatever spell Thana had placed over him—and froze. His voice was caught in his throat, almost as if it was held there by some unseen hand. He swallowed and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he focused intently on maintaining control.

If Thana was capable of doing this, then what else could he do?

Thrawn returned his attention to Eli and Thana just in time to see Thana whisper something in Eli’s ear. Eli nodded before moving away, returning to the conference circle in the center of the room. Thana then drew closer, standing over Thrawn and looking down at him with a confident sneer. “Now, Captain,” he said, speaking the title with exaggeration, “will you join us quietly, or must I have you confined until you’re willing to talk in a civil manner? Your partner is going to great lengths to ensure that I treat you fairly, although in the end it is going to depend entirely on you.”

The pressure on Thrawn’s throat disappeared, and he swallowed instinctively. “What have you done to him?” he demanded, his gaze flicking briefly in Eli’s direction.

Thana raised his eyebrows enquiringly. 

“All those in service to you have a jeweled implant beside their eyes,” Thrawn explained. He still couldn’t move, but his hands clenched into fists at his sides. “I assume it serves more purpose than as a mere aesthetic mark.”

“You are observant,” Thana commented, smiling faintly. “But if you continue to press into matters that do not concern you, I will have to send you out until you are ready to listen and obey.” A look of mock worry crossed Thana’s face. “And then you won’t be here to protect your precious little pet from the ravages of one such as yours truly.” He gave Thrawn a dramatic bow.

Thrawn pressed his lips together, his eyes blazing with fury, but he refused to allow Thana to goad him. “If I am to end up in your service,” he said evenly, “then this would be a matter that concerns me greatly.”

Thana chuckled darkly. “Point made. Even so, I strongly suggest you drop it for now.” He drew himself up. “Will you cooperate? My patience is wearing thin.”

For a long moment, they stared at each other. “I will cooperate,” Thrawn said at last. He did not come all this way only to end up separated at a crucial moment. “On the condition,” he added with a deep frown, “that no harm comes to Eli.”

“I am the one who will make any conditions here,” Thana reminded him. “And if you make any threatening move toward me…” His voice trailed off as he rubbed his fingers together agitatedly. Across the room, there came a _thud_ , and Thrawn turned hastily to find that Eli had collapsed to the floor, unconscious. His eyes widened as he turned back to Thana. The slave master gave him a significant look. 

Thrawn nodded slowly, even though his entire body was tense. “I understand,” he acknowledged through gritted teeth.

Thana nodded as well, snapping his hand open in a quick motion. In response, the guards loosened their hold, pulling Thrawn roughly to his feet. “You may leave us,” Thana said, directing the order at the Twi’lek, who bowed. A moment later, he led the guards out of the room. “Let us go check on our little friend,” Thana then suggested, turning and crossing the room to where Eli had fallen. Thrawn immediately followed, feeling his limbs shaking with the anger he was desperately holding back.

~

“Wake up, Eli. This is not the time to sleep.”

Eli felt an arm beneath him, lifting him up into a sitting position—or, at least, attempting to do so. His body felt heavy, his head fuzzy. Something touched his lips, and then he felt a tepid liquid flow into his mouth. He grimaced involuntarily but swallowed. It was only tea.

Groggily, he blinked his eyes open. “Wha’ happened?”

“You appear to have fainted.”

Turning his head, Eli struggled to focus his eyes on the one who held him up. He felt like he should know who this was, but his mind was drawing a blank. “Where am I?”

The man chuckled, shifting his gaze to someone beyond them before looking back at Eli. “It seems you may have hit your head on the way down. Just take a moment. It will return to you.”

Eli nodded, allowing the man to help him move from the floor to the couch beside them. That was when he noticed that Thrawn was there as well. Something did not seem right. The Chiss was tense, his gaze fixed intently on Eli; but he did not move, electing instead to stay where he was. The man, on the other hand, sat close at hand, practically touching. In fact, he kept a hand held against Eli’s back as if to steady him.

Eli closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness nearly caused him to topple over. The air around him was filled with a quiet buzz of voices as the man beside him spoke with Thrawn. Thrawn’s rich voice was soothing and familiar, and Eli felt himself relax. The hand on his back moved slowly up and down, and Eli slumped back against the couch, tilting his head back.

“…hasn’t been done before,” the man was saying. “But I may be willing to consider.”

_Thana._

Eli’s eyes snapped open, and he stared at the ceiling as the pieces of memory fell back into place. Yes, he remembered where he was. And he remembered what was happening. And now he became acutely aware that Thana’s hand had moved from his back to his thigh, the fingers moving slowly and methodically as they massaged his leg. He was embarrassed to admit to himself that the touch was rather arousing.

He heard Thana chuckle and felt him shift closer. Had Eli made a noise? Or had his body betrayed him? His cheeks grew warm with embarrassment, and he discovered when he tried to move that his body felt sluggish. Thana’s breath was warm against Eli’s neck as he leaned close, and Eli felt a shiver run through him. Something was wrong here, but his mind was too muddled to sort out exactly what it was. He just knew not to fight back. That would cause pain. That was the only thing he was certain of right now.

Sudden shouts in the hallway behind the door jolted all of them to alert. Within seconds, the door slid open, and Olm rushed into the room. Thana leapt to his feet, twisting around to face him. The hold-out blaster appeared in his hand again. Eli peered over the edge of the couch behind him. “Imperials!” Olm cried, looking more panicked than Eli had ever seen him. “They have surrounded us!”

“What?” Thana demanded in an angry hiss. “What do you mean?”

“Just what I said!” Olm twitched nervously, his eyes darting to the windows. “There is an Imperial fleet waiting for us. They knew we were here!”

“Then don’t just stand here gaping like a blasted Calamari! Tell the captain to make a jump! You don’t need my permission for that,” Thana snapped, face twisted in fury. “Move us further into the nebula if you have to.”

“I have already sent the message back with the crew member who brought the message to me in the first place, but it does not matter. The hyperdrive is overheating,” Olm explained, wincing in anticipation of Thana’s reaction. “Another jump could destabilize it. The engines are offline, and the ship’s comm systems are down. The crew is working hard to bring them back up now.”

Thana swore, spinning around to Thrawn and raising the blaster to point it at his face. “What have you done to my ship?”

Thrawn’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “I have been with you this entire time,” he said calmly, raising his hands in surrender as his gaze focused on the weapon aimed at him.

“So you’re saying you had nothing to do with any of this?”

Thrawn shrugged. “You said yourself that you dumped my ship. How could I have possibly led anyone here without a working tracking device?”

“You’re avoiding my question.”

Eli finally managed to push himself up off the couch and stumbled into place between Thana and Thrawn. “Look, I’m sure we could work something out. Maybe if you just hand us over without a fight, they’ll go easier on you.”

Thana snorted. “I hope that’s just the spice talking, kid, and that you’re not truly that naïve.” Turning, he stalked across the room, muttering to himself and running his free hand over his face. He looked over his shoulder at Eli and Thrawn, eyes narrowed. Then he seemed to come to a decision. Lifting the blaster again, he spoke, “Regretfully, it appears that our time together has come to an end. It’s a pity things didn’t work out. It could have been good. Really good.”

Eli stared, wide-eyed, his mind racing to catch up with what was happening. “Eli, get down!” Thrawn yelled from behind, and Eli’s feet were suddenly swept out from under him. A blaster bolt burned through the air where he had been standing. He fell to the floor with a crash, wheezing as the air was forced out of him and shaking with how close the shot had been. 

Thrawn immediately scrambled past him to go after Thana, all need for restraint gone. Thana sent several shots in his direction as he made a mad scramble across the room to get away from the oncoming Chiss, black burn marks scarring the floor and wall as they missed their target. One of the shots managed to graze Thrawn’s arm, but he brushed it off with a hiss of pain and a bright flash in his furious red eyes. As soon as he was within reach, he threw himself at Thana, and they both tumbled to the ground, rolling across the floor several times as Thrawn tried to wrestle the weapon away.

Suddenly remembering that Olm was there as well, Eli rolled over to look behind him, half expecting the Twi’lek to jump him while his back was turned. But Olm was nowhere to be seen. Eli raised himself on an elbow, looking around the room in confusion. Had he fled?

The door opened again, and for one heart-stopping moment, Eli was afraid that Olm was about to return with the guards from earlier. What met his eyes, though, was a far more welcome sight, and he wilted in relief: a squad of stormtroopers filed into the room, blasters ready, closely followed by none other than Commander Cheno himself. The tussle on the other side the room fell silent as Thrawn finally managed to subdue Thana; Thana’s arm was bent awkwardly behind his back, and Thrawn used his own body to pin Thana to the floor. Blood dripped from Thana’s nose, and his lips were curled back in rage. 

Commander Cheno came to a halt near the edge of the conversation circle, and he glanced down at where Eli lay sprawled on the floor in the center.

“Hey, sir.” Eli gave him a weak salute.

The commander’s eyes widened at the sight of Eli, but he nodded in acknowledgement. “It appears we arrived none too soon,” he said, tearing his gaze away immediately and focusing instead on Thrawn.

“Indeed,” Thrawn replied, breathless after the scuffle with Thana. “It is good to see you, Commander."

Thana was silent, but he was glaring daggers at everyone. “You may think you have won here,” he snarled at Thrawn, spitting on the floor in front of him, “but we’ll see who has the last laugh.”

Thana’s words filled Eli with dread; but before he could so much as do or say anything, a sudden searing pain shot through his head. He screamed in agony, curling up into a ball and clutching desperately at his head. The pain shot down his spine and out through his limbs, as if it was sparking across his nervous system. It quickly overwhelmed him, and he passed out.

~

“How is he?”

Thrawn turned, a small smile appearing on his lips when he saw his visitor. “He should be all right,” he said, glancing back at Eli where he lay sleeping on a medical bed. “No permanent damage seems to have been done, except possibly to his short term memory.”

“Probably not a bad thing,” the other commented, grimacing. “I am sorry.”

“It is not your fault, Jorj,” Thrawn said softly. “And if not for your vital assistance, it could have ended up much worse.”

“Yeah, I believe it. That guy is a piece of work.” Jorj Car’das shook his head then looked sideways at Thrawn with a frown. “How in the world did you end up tangled in this mess anyway?”

Thrawn closed his eyes and sighed. “Revenge is an ugly thing.”

Car’das hummed in agreement. “You must have really gotten on someone’s bad side to be thrown to this rancor as a result. I’d love to hear the details sometime, if you’re willing.” He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. “Well, at any rate, I’m glad I could be of help. Again.” He lifted a hand, waving it in Eli’s direction. “Although I can’t help but notice that this seems to be a recurring issue with those who end up involved with you.” When Thrawn raised an eyebrow curiously, he clarified, “They end up in some rather desperate trouble at one time or another.”

“This was entirely unintentional.”

Car’das snorted, rolling his eyes. “Great. That makes me feel so much better.” He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow at Thrawn in return. “I’m not sure if I should be offended or honored that my near-death experience was entirely intentional.”

Thrawn lifted his chin slightly as he looked over at his friend coolly. “I had complete trust in you and your abilities.”

Car’das laughed. “Still the same, I see. Are you giving the Empire the same sort of trouble you gave your people?”

Thrawn managed to look offended. “I do not understand what you mean.”

Again, Car’das laughed. “Ah, I’ve missed you,” he said, wiping his eyes. “Although perhaps not the trouble you would drag me into. I haven’t been able to find anyone else quite as interesting.” He gave Thrawn a genuine smile. “Anyway, I’m happy to see that you’ve managed to make a few more friends along the way.”

Thrawn tipped his head, his eyes shining. “In all seriousness, Jorj,” he said in a low voice, “your part in this rescue has been invaluable. Had I not been able to contact you, I might have lost him.”

Car’das held Thrawn’s gaze for a moment, watching him thoughtfully. “He’s not just a friend, is he?”

Thrawn turned away, settling his gaze back on Eli. He did not respond.

Reaching out, Car’das placed a hand gently on Thrawn’s arm. “Hey, it’s all right. He’s safe now.”

Thrawn nodded, closing his eyes. “How were you able to find us so quickly?” he asked, grimacing at the way his voice betrayed the emotion he was desperately trying to keep under control. “Thana was very careful about keeping our movements hidden.”

Car’das grinned. “Our slave master may have disabled your trackers, but I managed to smuggle a few in on my own. I admit I was a bit disappointed that you didn’t catch me there in the waiting room on Level Seven, but I suppose your mind was understandably occupied with other things at the time.”

Thrawn blinked, turning his head sharply to give Car’das a frown. “You put a tracker on me? How did you manage that?”

Car’das wiggled his fingers, his grin widening. “Magic.” At Thrawn’s narrowed eyes, he chuckled. “And by that I mean sleight-of-hand. You know I’m no Jedi or anything like that.”

Thrawn’s expression smoothed out, and he bowed his head. “Your ingenuity saved us. I cannot thank you enough.”

Car’das shrugged self-consciously. “Hey, you’re the one who got us pointed in the right direction with that thing about the nebulae named after various gemstones. I never would have thought to look into that. That narrowed the search down significantly.”

“And thanks to your connections, we were able to find and gain access to this ship.”

“Yes,” Car’das murmured, nodding and frowning. “I honestly never thought I’d see the inside of this place, much less be involved with its take down.”

A pair of footsteps approached, and both turned as Commander Cheno joined them. “Captain,” he greeted Thrawn. Then he turned to Car’das, giving him a nod. “It appears we have you to thank for leading us here,” he rumbled appreciatively to the other man. 

“Yes, sir,” Car’das said, bowing his head and shifting a bit nervously. “My crew worked hard to sabotage what we could, and of course, my ship was never scanned for tracking devices. That made things quite easy.” His eyes glinted as he smirked at Thrawn. Thrawn smiled in return. “Oh, also you might be interested to learn that I happened across a certain pirate soon after I arrived. You should find him tied up in my ship’s brig, if you’re interested.”

Commander Cheno frowned, squinting suspiciously as he looked over at Thrawn. “Would this be our kidnapper?”

Thrawn nodded stiffly, breathing deeply through his nose. “It would be, indeed, Commander.” He looked no happier.

“You’re free to take him then,” Car’das said. “But I know you two would probably like to talk privately, so I’ll leave you to it.” He smiled as he backed away. “I’ll be in touch,” he said as he caught Thrawn’s eye. “Maybe we’ll talk again before I go.”

Thrawn nodded and stared after Car’das as he walked away.

“Interesting guy,” Commander Cheno commented with a cautious frown as he, too, watched Car’das disappear down the hallway. “You two have a history?”

“Yes,” Thrawn confirmed. “He was one of the first humans I ever met, long before I joined the Empire.”

The commander nodded slowly. “A fortunate alliance, then.”

“Indeed.”

Commander Cheno took a deep breath as he turned back and observed Eli where he lay sleeping. “I am glad we have him back, Captain,” he said softly. “And none too worse for wear.”

“I hope so,” Thrawn murmured, his voice nearly inaudible.

They were both silent for several moments. Then Commander Cheno spoke up again. “You were right, you know.”

Thrawn glanced sideways at him.

“There was something more going on with the governor. The entire thing was staged.”

Thrawn blinked. “To what purpose?” he asked.

Commander Cheno released a long, low sigh. “To destroy your career.”

There was a flicker in Thrawn’s eyes. “My career?”

“I am sure you are not unaware of the ignorance and prejudices of...humans. Especially those in any form of command or authority in the Empire.” Commander Cheno cleared his throat and shifted, looking down at his feet. “It’s not something I’m proud of, but it happens. Far too often. And it seems there are those who are not impressed by your record or your position within the Navy.”

“But I have done simply what would be expected of any other officer,” Thrawn said, the confusion in his voice quite evident. “I have fulfilled my duties to the best of my ability and to the betterment of the Empire and the galaxy as a whole.”

“I know that,” Commander Cheno said. “And they know that. But like I said, prejudice. It’s not fair. It’s not right. But it makes people act in a stupid manner.”

Thrawn pressed his lips together, but he nodded. “So it was intended to be an attack on me.”

“The thought was that if you failed to resolve the governor’s so-called problem—something the local law enforcement ended up ‘solving first’ because of our ‘incompetence’—and on top of that, if you lost someone under your command to the same kidnappers, your abilities would be put into question.” Commander Cheno shook his head. “They just wanted to take you down however they could, pure and simple.”

“But such a failure would have impacted others as well, yourself included. It would have caused damage to more than myself.”

The older man nodded. “No doubt. But that is of little consequence to them.”

Thrawn frowned, his eyes narrowing to thin red slits. “What will happen with the governor and those working with him on this?”

“Rest assured, they are being dealt with as we speak.” Commander Cheno straightened, folding his arms behind his back. “What with cracking down on that bit of political corruption and shutting down this hive of filth, we may be in for a bit of down time shortly.” He nodded toward Eli. “Young Vanto and yourself could certainly do with some time away, I think, after all this.”

Thrawn followed his gaze. “It could be beneficial to his recovery.”

Commander Cheno regarded him for a moment. Then he reached out and placed a hand on Thrawn’s shoulder. “For what it’s worth, I am glad to have you on my ship, Captain Thrawn. Both you and Ensign Vanto.”

Thrawn gave him a small smile, bowing his head in acknowledgement. “Thank you, Commander. And it has been an honor to serve with you.”

~

“They took me to get at you?”

Eli sat on his bunk, his legs curled under him and his arms folded loosely over his chest as he stared at Thrawn. The Chiss sat at the other end of the bunk, his back braced against the wall, his glowing eyes meeting Eli’s calmly. But Eli could see the storm raging behind them.

“The governor was already involved in dealings with some of the local pirate groups,” Thrawn said. “When he came across someone who wanted me out of the way as much as he did, it didn’t take much to make the arrangement.”

“Angel,” Eli stated.

Thrawn nodded.

“And Angel sold me to a...slaver?”

Again, Thrawn nodded.

Eli frowned, chewing thoughtfully on his lip. “What happened to him? The slaver, I mean.”

“He is facing a life sentence for his crimes.” Thrawn’s eyes flared briefly, and Eli shivered.

“You don’t think he’ll have a chance to get out and come after us, do you?” Eli asked. “Like Angel did.”

The temperature of the air dropped several degrees. “If he does, he will not survive it.”

Eli grimaced. “That bad, eh?”

Thrawn closed his eyes, turning his head away. “I have rarely been so terrified or infuriated than when I saw what he had done to you.”

Gulping, Eli stared silently. After a moment, he said quietly, “Then I am glad I don’t remember any of it.”

“Indeed,” Thrawn murmured. “As am I.”

Eli’s chest ached at the despondent look on Thrawn’s face. Pushing himself to his knees, he crawled across the bed to settle himself beside Thrawn. “I’m back now, okay?” he said, placing a hand gently on Thrawn’s cheek. With his eyes still closed, Thrawn leaned into the touch. Then he turned his head and kissed the palm of Eli’s hand, his glowing eyes opening slowly.

“Yes,” he whispered, leaning his forehead against Eli’s as his arm wrapped protectively around him. “You are back.”


End file.
